


A Silva's Revenge

by HorseFly



Category: Black Clover
Genre: Anal, Completed, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Family, Futanari, Heavy Petting, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, OC, Oral, Pegging, Plot, Prostitution, Revenge, Silva Siblings, Vaginal, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseFly/pseuds/HorseFly
Summary: The Silva are well known among the Clover Kingdom. Being royalty and well-accomplished members of the magic knights, they enjoy their status, and are very selective of who they associate with. So when a new comer arrives bearing silver hair and uncomfortable news, they are not well pleased.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Homecoming

It was a Sunday when he came. The residents of the Silva family, a dignified branch of the Clover Kingdom’s royalty, were all gathered in wait. Noelle Silva had even appeared, despite being situated close to the common realm where the Black Bull’s moving hideout was.  


As soon as she got the news, she came bounding for the Silva castle, heart in her chest. Even now, standing in the grand hall, her fluttering heart was getting the best of her. She tried not to become angry for being kept in the dark, but as she eavesdropped on her sibling’s conversation, it seems this revelation wasn’t fully known to them either.  


“Really? So he resurfaced?” Solid whispered to Nebra, a slight crook in his smile. The wind was wafting in through the windows, ruffling the feathers of Nozel’s Silver Eagles cloak. Nozel was waiting, stony-faced, without the slightest bit of interest or humor. Noelle couldn’t help but wonder if he already knew about the man that would be coming today. She certainly hadn’t. But there were many secrets of the Silva household.  


“Don’t you remember anything?” Solid asked Nebra.  


“I would’ve only been one,” she chuckled, “So I wouldn’t know anyways… but if it’s the man from the garden…fufufufu.” Her smile curved like a blade. It gave Noelle the shivers. She knew that smile all too well. And the mockery that slithered out of it. Noelle has pushed herself so far just to elevate herself above that sort of thing. But it still echoed those old feelings inside her. Just then, she heard a rushing of feet beyond the hall.  


“Ah, here they come.” Nebra joked.  


When the door opened, house attendants followed in a young man, their heels clicking on the white tiles of the grand hall. The man was surrounded by the attendants and although none of them had their grimoires drawn, the suspicious glances flickering between them made Noelle nervous. Not nervous enough to try and grasp her grimoire, but enough to make her visually picture its location.  


The young man kept his chin high. Judging from his knightly cloak, tan cloth adorn with blue fur, he was a member of the Golden Dawn. She didn’t recognize him, but she did recognize a very striking feature: sleek silver hair.  
She heard Solid gasp.  


He stepped forward, the attendants falling back as he came closer to Noelle and her siblings. He paused momentarily, before his sharp eyes, landed on Nebra. He bowed lightly and took her hand.  


Noelle saw Solid’s mouth part, yet he didn’t speak. His eyes were cast solely on Nebra’s hand in this man’s. “It’s a pleasure to finally see such royalty in person, rather than in pictures.” He lowered himself to kiss her slender hand. Noelle even blushed watching. He rose again, this time traveling to Solid’s front.  


Solid hesitated, but Nebra giggled and he allowed this man to say his name. When the man rose again, he turned to Noelle. So close to him, Noelle’s eyes widened as she gazed him over. His hair, so silvery, hung to his shoulders, just like Nozel’s. Yet this man’s skin wasn’t as pale and smooth as the others. His was hinted with tan and speckled with small brown dots; someone who worked in the sun. They weren’t noticeable until he was only a foot away from her. There was only one feature that was easily discernable, a pale scar along his jawline.  


“A pleasure.” He pressed his lips into her wrist.  


So this was Nico Silva. 

Noelle didn’t know she had a brother. Neither had Solid, she found out as they all ate an awkward breakfast around the table. It was silent through most of it, save a few cautious questions from the siblings.  


“So tell us more about yourself,” Nebra said. She had her eyes set upon him. Between the prongs of her fork was the roasted flesh of a boar, “Where have you been living?”  


Nico swallowed what he had been chewing, taking time to pad his mouth. Noelle couldn’t tell if it was to bide for time or if he was naturally dignified.  


“Well, before entering the magic knights, I lived in Nairn-”  
“Nairn?” Solid laughed, “That town in the common realm?”  
“Be nice,” Nebra lowered her voice, her cat eyes rising higher, “It has beautiful cobble roofs, I suppose…” There was that sly grin again. Noelle felt her chest tightening.  


“I see you’re wearing the robes for the Golden Dawn,” Noelle interjected. She softened her eyes. He coughed into his napkin.  
“Erm…yes…” Nico’s eyes trailed from his food, a fine display of seafood and bread, to Nozel at the end of the table, who was staring back. “Captain Vangeance was interested in my magic and thought I would be of good use to the squad.”  


Then a lightbulb flickered in Noelle’s skull, but she shushed herself before she could ask what Nozel thought of Nico’s magic. “Well, the Golden Dawn is a pretty good squad. Have you met Mimosa Vermillion?”  


“Yes, I have.” Nico nodded. He smiled and Noelle’s heart rose higher. And taking the chance, Noelle asked, “So how old are you Nico? I just can’t believe I had a brother and never knew.” She didn’t mean for it to sound pointed, but she was feeling miffed when she saw Nozel repeatedly glare Nico down as if existing were a crime.  


“I’m actually twenty-three.”  
“Only a year younger than Nebra,” Noelle thought aloud. She suddenly remembered Solid and Nebra’s conversation prior. Nozel suddenly rose from the table. “Nii-sama!” Noelle gasped, “Are you leaving?”  


He was. As he turned away, he cut his eyes at Nico.  


“You’ll have to excuse him,” Nebra laughed, “But since you’re here, you might as well be shown around, brother.”  
“That would be lovely,” Nico said, brushing his hair behind his ear. Noelle watched him closely, his silver eyelashes and sun speckled green eyes. She saw him lower his eyes, but there was something hot behind them. It was just a suspicion. But then, thinking of the hot summer, Noelle got an idea.  


“Have you seen the grounds? There is a statue dedicated to our mother and-ack!” her hands flew to her legs, hidden under the table. Solid clenched his jaw as he glared her down, pulling his foot back to his chair.  


“Oh, I think that’s a lovely idea, Noelle.” Nebra said. She lowered a hand onto Solid’s shoulder. “Why don’t you show him?”  
Solid nearly gagged, “Nebbie, that’s for full-blooded members, not some half-witted half-bloods.” He cut his eyes at Nico, who only returned a heated glance. When Solid leaped up from the table, destined to leave in a blaze, Nebra grabbed onto his hand.  


“I would do it, but I have a mission I need to attend to.” She said, batting her long lashes. Solid settled. But then his eyes drifted to Noelle, still seated at the table. But Noelle too, had an appointment to keep. When all the dust had settled, Noelle thanked Nico for coming. Both she and Nebra parted. 

The statue was tucked away in a leafy grove. In the summertime, it was the most beautiful to Solid, who came from time to time to rest beneath a cedar tree. There were stone pillars and a pond surrounding the statue.  


“Don’t think that me bringing you here means that I’ve accepted you.”  
“You believe me to be some imposter?”  
“No, I’m sure you’re legit. You aren’t even fully related, and clearly the Silva culture hasn’t been inherited by you.”  


As they rounded the stone pillars and passed under the lofty branches of the garden, Solid began to hear the soft rushing of water. The creek was nearby. It flowed into the pond in steady streams. He would come out here daily, with Nebra, when he was younger. He barely remembered his mother, Acier, the steel maiden of the magic knights.  


He has seen plenty of her images, engraved in the pastels and oils like a mysterious queen long past. The goddess-like figure of his mother was just as poised on the water, with the spider-web ripples of sunlight reflecting off the water.  


So bringing Nico with him to this place was more than irritating. Solid even prevented Noelle from attending in the past. It partially made him feel good to be able to say that some were not welcome, as if that was evidence of his personal worthiness. For all Solid knew, Nico was as pathetic as Noelle used to be. But he didn’t want to think of these things, especially of how Noelle destroyed him at the royal knight’s exam months prior.  


“It’s beautiful,” Nico said. The sunlight glowed on the under-side of his chin from the water, lighting up his tan skin. Solid smirked at the sight of it, visual evidence of Nico’s foreignness. And he winced at the shining silver of his hair.  


But then it reminded him of something he did want to talk about.  


“You know, some years ago an imposter broke into our estate,” Solid said. Nico peered at him with a side-long glance. “Claiming to be a relative as well.” Solid thought fondly of the memory. “A dirty man, a peasant I’m sure-”  


Solid suddenly turned to him with that nasty half-lidded smirk. “Nozel nii-sama was with me when it happened. This nasty beggar had the audacity to beg for inclusion into the Silva name, that he was a long lost…” Solid suddenly regarded Nico closer, “You know… you kind of remind me of him!”  


Solid leaned away, while Nico kept perfectly still. “Tan skin, green eyes, silver hair… Don’t tell me!” Solid covered his mouth with his hands, “Don’t tell me,” he said softly, a crooked smile rising behind his hands. “It can’t be…”  


Nico didn’t respond. Then Solid’s eyes drifted to that faint scar running down Nico’s jawline. “-No, don’t tell me…”  
Then Solid was suddenly overtaken by a blinding flash. His first impression, instinctively, was that the sun skidded the pond water, but when it cleared, he saw men in cloaks landing on the pillars from the trees.  


“Who do you think you are? You can’t be here!” Solid screamed. Within seconds, his and Nico’s grimoire’s were drawn.  


While Solid’s glowed blue with his energy, is eyes caught on the faint dark purple energy flowing from Nico’s.  
“What kind of-” Solid didn’t have time to ask.  


Another flash burst over them, with a boom thunderous enough to send him to the ground. But as he fell, he shot off a blow.  


“Water Creation Magic: Holy Water Assassination Bullet!”  


But, if affected by Solid’s stumbling, the bullet missed the cloaked figure, scattering the water into a rip tide. Solid caught sight of Nico raising his arm in an outward attack, but another blast broke a stone from a nearby pillar, striking Solid in the head.  


When Solid awoke from the black haze, he found a healer at his side. “This could have been a serious injury,” Owen said. Solid sucked in the air through his teeth. If Owen was here, then Magic King Julius would surely know about what happened. Speaking of which…  


“Wait, what about those men? Did anyone find them?” Solid panted.  
“Slow down, Solid,” Nebra said, moving into his side. She had a hand on his shoulder, “Nico prevented a further assault. They scattered by the time we got there but he was able to injure one…”  


She turned slowly to face Nico, who stood in front of the bed Solid was resting in. Nico raised up a black cloak, slicked with red. “I’m sure the body will turn up around the noble realm as they fled. I’m sorry, I didn’t do more to catch them, but my priority was protecting you Solid.”  


Solid lowered his head, hating himself for his cheeks burning red. The last thing he need was for Nebra to see it. But her eyes were cast on Nico with a feminine dewiness that Solid barely knew. Seeing the cloak again brought the memory of the attack back. He tried to remember but it happened so fast.  


But hearing what Nico said made Solid see mental images of when he was passing out. He thought he heard voices as he was on the ground, muffled. He thought he saw Nico over him, maybe helping him but the image was dark. But Solid’s body physically remembered Nico being there.  


"…Thank you…Nico nii-san…” It felt disgusting to say, but he knew it was the right thing and he hated that even more.


	2. Whole Bastard

After Nico had protected Solid from the cloaked men, a raised awareness of the times sprung through the magic knights. Noelle even heard about it as she was preparing her way back, but for the time being, Nebra rewarded Nico with something truly fitting of a Silva.  


She pulled him from Solid’s room after they left him to recover. She ordered him to return the next morning promptly. When Nico did, he found Nebra waiting for him with some of the house maids, hairbrushes in hand.  


“You protected Solid yesterday, even though being only a half-blood, he should be significantly more powerful.”  
“It happened very quickly, I’m sure he was surprised. After all, no villain should be able to gain entry here.”  
“Either way, I gave you a rough time,” she placed a hand on his shoulder, “But now it seems you should get the royal welcome.” She lifted her hand to his hair, twirling it in her fingers.  


She led him to a chair in the center of the room and made him sit. The maids clustered around him, bobbing with their mirrors and brushes. “Each of us Silva’s has our hair styled each morning. These styles are just as much of a trademark of our family as our signature silver hair.” She flossed hers dramatically through her hand.  


Nico felt his insides swelling. He beheld himself in the mirror, excitement billowing in his chest. His hair, despite being silvery, never had life. All this time, he thought it was just evidence of his half-ness. But seeing Nebra standing there, her hair big and curled, gave him a sense of sameness.  


The maid encircled him, and upon Nebra’s command, they groomed him. It was a simple style, setting waves in his hair and twisting a braid around his crown, the top fringe curling over his forehead. Nebra laughed, “Aside from everything else, you’re starting to fit the image.” She went for the door, destined to show Solid. 

When Solid had awoken that morning, he felt that haziness return. The sun was out but his room was shaded by the linen curtains half-drawn, casting his room in warm shadows. This bandage around his head had been loosened. And while he did not need a physical bandage after being magically healed, Nozel demanded that he wear it as a punishment for being caught off guard in his own field.  


And while Solid awoke not knowing where he was, or when it was, he knew more than anything that the whole of his body was hot. He still wore yesterday's clothes, something he would consider disgusting but he couldn’t even recall that sensibility as his hand drifted down to his crotch. Hidden beneath the blanket, he felt a sense of freedom from shame. All he knew was that he needed to get off now.  


This wasn’t the usual itch Solid felt. He knew that feeling. He got it after spending too much time with the dirty books he kept hidden behind his dresser. That was a slow burning lighting its way up his groin, but this was an all-consuming fire that erupted as he opened his eyes. As if he awoke to tame it. It was too much, he slid his hand beneath his belt and felt his erection springing to life.  


Solid didn’t bother with nuance, he went straight to rough jerking, the other hand cupping his balls. He knew what got him off. He’s only had sex a couple times and he wasn’t even sure the women had enjoyed it. He didn’t bother asking and they soon leave after he completes himself.  


But he had become a master had pleasuring himself, something he did quite often. Something he was sure Nozel did when he was alone too. He even had his suspicions that Nebra did it. But his mind rolled back to the sensation of his cock, being stroked vigorously by his hand.  


Goosebumps echoed through his skin, leaving little trails of shivers writhing through him. The prickly sensation of it, hardened his nipples drastically, until it hurt too much not too touch them. He never played with them before but now, drumming them with his thumb, pinching and squeezing was an unbearable tease. Made most agonizing by the fact that his groin was tightening but he still was beyond the surface, so close to cumming but just not there.  


He gasped accidently, sweat dribbled down is temples into his hair, dampening his pillow. He felt his body groaning with the heat and the dirty sweat. Fluids drained down his penis slowly, like the drool from Solid’s mouth as he panted.  


He kicked the infernal blankets off himself, but he only gained a fleeting relief as the slightly-less-hot air pleased his skin. He stroked from root to tip, smoothing pre-cum from the head. He moaned with his strokes, but as he rubbed his nipples raw, he knew it wasn’t enough. He just felt too horny!  


As he massaged his balls, he reworked his finger formations. As he tugged and rubbed the head, his finger dipped down lower, into his ass crack where he felt the fresh flesh of his anus. He flinched when his fingertip traced it. He knew what that was, and he had never considered it respectable to do a woman there. But here he was, his finger hesitantly tracing the shape.  


The shadowy image of Nico on top of him returned, this time more vivid. His nipples budded suddenly, growing stiffer with new life. His toes curled. The physical memory resurfaced again, a feeling of the summer wind blowing hot over his bare stomach, his legs spreads. He could see glowing mana and feel his hair shuffled in grass, with a heavy gyrating body on top of him, pressing him into the dirt.  


Then his eyes, flustered with hot beads, centered on his vanity, with a thick-handled brush on top. His finger dipped in further, this time past the ring. He had to stop himself, catching his breath. He lifted his back off the bed, but then suddenly, as if he weren’t the one to do it, he pushed his finger deep inside, to the second knuckle. He dropped back down, arching his back in pained pleasure.  


He couldn’t take it. On his back, now fingering his ass vigorously, he couldn’t break his gaze with the brush. Taking a breathless moment to finally separate his hand from his cock, he reached out towards it, “Water Restraining Magic: Sea Serpent Twine!”  


The sea serpent leaped from his bed and coiled around the brush, effectively destroying the vanity and scattering much else in his room. But he brought it back like a whip. The brush landed close enough within reach that he snatched it, wasting no time catching his breath before plunging the thick base into his pink bud, still gapping from his fierce finger work.  


He lifted his legs like a whore, spreading them as he moaned, head back in the pillow. The handle spread his ass wider than his fingers had and he wondered for a split second if this was how a cock felt. With every thrust, he felt his ass pulsating, the ring burning to the point of almost being numb. In conjunction with stroking, he felt himself ebb ever closer to the goal.  


Solid felt his eyes rolling back into his skull, head shaking.  


“Solid, you have to come and see-” Nebra stopped dead in her tracks.  


Solid gasped. He tried to rescue his pride, and in an effort to conceal himself, he flung himself from the bed. “Get out, Nebbie!”  


Nebra slapped the door shut, red cheeked and embarrassed. She thought she knew him better than that. She pretended that she hadn’t come at all, tip-toeing her way back to where Nico was held up. But as she gained on that situation, she was crossed by the maids leaving the room hushed. She caught a glimpse inside the room. Nozel was standing opposite of Nico.  


She pressed her hand to the door only for a moment before she heard Nozel call to her, “Nebra, I need to speak to Nico alone.” She knew that tone and nodded, feeling that her whole afternoon was shot.  


Inside the room, Nozel waited for Nebra’s footprints to die out before returning his gaze to Nico. Inside, Nico felt nervous, and with his hair freshly primped, embarrassed. “Nico,” Hearing his name made him jump, “I hope you hear me when I say this. While I appreciate what you did for Solid, truly, I advise that you don’t take Nebra’s new-found warmth as a full embrace.”  


Nico couldn’t suppress the confusion although he did mask it as he glanced back towards the windows for a brief break from Nozel’s intense gaze.  
“At the end of the day, you may have half mother’s blood, but you’re still a whole bastard.”  


Nico gritted his teeth, “But I am your brother regardless-”  
“-No, you’re a half-spawn of scum.” Nozel’s eyes cut narrower than they already were, “You’re lucky it was mother’s wish that you not be murdered-”  
“So, she did care for me!” Nico interjected, pumping his fist with a breathless gasp.  
“No, she was merciful, but she did not care for you.” Nozel’s eyes scanned Nico from foot to head, gazing at every speckle of dark pigment, callused knuckle, and thick jawline. “Last I heard, you were orphaned in the common realm. How you made into the magic knights is beyond me…” He paused, “But that’s where you should have stayed.”  


Nozel went for the door, suddenly bored of the conversation. But as his hand traced the knob, he turned back, “I’ll let you remain for now but never forget your place, bastard of the Silva.”  


And Nozel left as silently as he had arrived, like a flash flood seeping in and stripping the top soil before draining away. He left Nico wide-eyed and mouth gapped. Suddenly Nico’s coiffed hair felt like its own mockery, a well-planned jest.  


The broom stick ride home was a long on, with the blue haze of sunset dusting the Golden Dawn compound. He jumped off his broom, barely calculating the fall. He snatched the wooden frame of his broom and set off toward his room across the palace. In his humiliation, he furiously snatched at his perfectly styled hair, ripping the braid out, scrapping his scalp in the process.  


The bobby pins snapped, flipping out of his hair onto the stone tile. When he saw the black pins, his insides tightened. ‘Of course, she had them use pins!’ he griped. Why would he even assume that it’d be done with the Silva insignia.  


‘Damn them!’  


As he ripped it all out, forcing out the faux curls with the force of his fist, he someone hedging the shadows.  
“Hello, Nico…” she giggled.  


When Nico lifted his tear-blurred gaze from the scattered pins, he saw Mimosa Vermillion with a hand to her lower lip.  


“Lady Mimosa…” He did a quick bow, making her laugh softly.  
“No need for formalities,” she waved him down, “We’re comrades. Besides we’re both royals, aren’t we?”  
“At least someone thinks so!” He huffed, pushing past her to his room.  


As he passed her, his blue cape flapping in a stray gust, she turned to face him. She watched him leave, that hand still to her lower lip.


	3. Chapter 3

Noelle had just gotten back to the Black Bulls hangout when she heard news of what happened in the garden and returned at once with an ebbing feeling that this was somehow her fault. She was the one who suggested the little excursion. When she had arrived, she was nearly beat with sweat. Hand on her knees, she panted, sweat slicked her hair.  


“How’s Solid nii-sama?” She asked Nebra, who she found breezing through the outdoor patio. Nebra turned away from her, casting her eyes towards the tower Solid’s room was in.  


“He’s fine…You can check on him if you wish.” She sighed. “Knock first.”  


Personally, any attention given to Solid’s health would come from a place of obligatory loyalty rather from personal affection. It was hard to ignore the still-lingering trauma Solid had personally plowed into her. Even after surpassing him, the seeds of self-doubt loomed over her from time to time like a cloud, dissipating and returning. But she came sprinting back on instinct alone, so she knew her heart was slowly reblooming for him.  


Noelle went toward his room. It was a long walk and she soon realized that she was not the only one interested in Solid’s state. As she approached, Nozel was leaving. He stepped out of the doorway and regarded her as soon as he noticed her gliding over.  


“Nozel nii-sama! How is he?”  


“He’s well enough,” Nozel brushed past her, barely adjusting his eyes.  


Noelle sighed out in relief. “It’s a good thing Nico was there, or it could’ve gotten nasty.”  


“I suppose…”  


Noelle stiffened at the dismissive tone. She clenched her fist. “Yesterday…you left during lunch, right in the middle of when Nico was speaking…” she let it hang in the air. “Nico saved Solid and you still don’t seem to trust him.”  


“He’s a magic knight,” Nozel said, “A member of the Golden Dawn no less. I’d be concerned if he didn’t aid Solid.”  


“Yes and he’s also our brother.” Noelle spun around, eyes aglow. Maybe it was the heightened pitch of her voice or a new form of magic, but Nozel stepped aside just to face her.  


“Nico wasn’t raised here, sure. And he may not be full blood and therefore have less magic but…he’s proven that he is one of us. And I know if mother were still here, she’d want-”  


“Don’t talk about mother as if you actually knew her.”  
Noelle’s eyes flinched.  


“You have no idea the burden it was for her to birth that.”  


“’That’?” She tightened up again, “That has a name, and it is Nico!” She caught herself, before she would have to bow in repentance for her bold disrespect. But she continued, “We didn’t always have the best relationship but…but after the way I was treated here by Solid, Nebra and…you, I won’t allow you to treat Nico like that!”  


Nozel didn’t respond, only eyeing this little girl in front of him.  


Noelle knew this was a challenge, and one she didn’t intend on losing. She glared back, feeling more and more self-conscious of being physically weaker, magically inferior and emotionally more-frail than he was.  


It took all she had not to succumb to the voices again. The ones that tell her she isn't good enough. She wondered if she looked foolish, naïve or objectively stupid.  


“The situation between you and Nico are too different to compare,” Nozel finally said. “I’ve already apologized for my past behavior. And you know why I did such a thing.”  


She nodded, hesitantly.  


“So you know that my concerns revolved around my love for you and mother.” His eyes softened, “Accepting Nico would be a disservice to mother.”  


“How?” Noelle snapped. She didn’t mean for it to come off rude and dipped her head in an apology. Nozel didn’t even acknowledge it but he did look away, toward the end of the hall.  


“Nii-sama! No more secrets…I want to know about mother.”  


Nozel turned back to her, a serious look in his eyes. But still he didn’t answer. Instead he removed a dark cloak from under his. “One of the men that attacked was injured by Nico…” he tossed the cloak to her. She caught it and immediately noticed the blood stains, now bright brown on the black fabric.  


“Is there anyone with magic that can track this?” She asked, careful about how she held it.  
“I’m sure there is but that’s not my concern.”  
“Then what is?”  
“When I got out to the garden, I found Nico holding the cloak, the men already scattered.”  


Noelle stayed silent. She analyzed the cloak in her hand, feeling the crusted stain and seeing visions in her head of the incident. “I don’t know…there’s something not right about it. The blood is substantial. It’s the type of wound that would kill a man but there wasn’t a drop on the grass or the leaves. If the man fled after this type of injury, the blood should have been spread haplessly and yet…”  


Noelle clenched her fist again, this time with a tight frown. “You truly don’t trust him, nii-sama.” Noelle returned the cloak, “If the men were skilled enough to enter beyond the royal capital without being noticed, then why couldn’t they have the stealth to conceal all traces of themselves? Surely they wouldn’t want a blood trail leading to them.”  


Nozel rubbed his chin, “That is not beyond reason.”  


“I think we should throw a banquet for Nico, in appreciation.”  


Now it was Nozel who was looking powerless. He shook his head, dismissing that weak expression that had graced his face. “Do whatever you wish.” He returned to leaving, “but Noelle, blindly accepting him is no more foolish than blindly rejecting him. I want you to remember that.”  


“Yes!” Noelle shouted, inwardly gleeful that she was tall enough to stand up to Nozel.

When Nebra found out about the banquet, she snickered. “’Banquet’? Isn’t that going a bit far?” But she prepared for it none the less. As wicked as Nebra could be, she did love a good party.  


Solid was against it, more out of embarrassment than anything else. But he couldn’t protest. He couldn’t even look Nebra in the eyes after how she caught him in his bedroom. Solid covered his head with his hands, nose to the glass tabletop where he was eating breakfast. It was one of his rare days off. This one devoted to recovery.  


But the lingering effects on his body only dimmed. What he did to himself was never finished, not after being interrupted. The only reason he’s sane is because he was later able to find a maids and finish with her.  


But even as he was at the table, he couldn’t stop thinking of bare flesh. In the vast linen closet, he had the maid bent over but even as he was plowing through her grove, he felt a ghostly emptiness in his rear. He couldn’t get the feeling out of his consciousness. He hated it.  


What he hated even more was that he couldn’t stop fantasizing about Nico. His half- brother! He didn’t even like guys.  


He has done anal before, but he was a desperate horny mess. All the talk of a banquet brought the memory back. A year or so ago, he attended a banquet in the noble realm in honor of a philanthropist who had recently paid for reconstruction of a historic citadel that had fallen.  


It was deep into the night with the wine ever flowing, that was probably how Solid even considered it. He had been socializing nicely when he happened across Salim Hapshass, a noble from the house of Hapshass. Salim had been bored too. Solid didn’t really care. The two ended up in a nearby kitchen closet, hot and steamy.  


All he knew was that he needed to get off. One way or another, Salim ended up bent against a wooden rack, ass slicked by wine. Solid had never imagined how tight it would be, tighter than any vagina. He ignored the masculine grunts from Salim, who was moaning mangled words, focusing rather on his long hair, which Solid had a fist full of. It was so hot and primal, that Solid even forgot himself and even clamped down on Salim’s neck.  


He had to stop thinking about it, as disgusted as he was later, he was getting an erection from it. He came in Salim, feeling the electrical charge pulsing through his entire frame, tightening and releasing, and tightening again.  


Solid breathed out.  


He felt ashamed of what he had done with that brush. His face deepened into a crimson. Since the attack, his body hadn’t felt like his own. He felt like he was spiraling into repellant attraction with himself. He hated it.


	4. Chapter 4

“That is certainly suspicious, but I have to agree with Noelle, here.” Fuegoleon Vermillion said. His face was warmed by the soft candles set around the table. He was still in his captain’s uniform, as was Nozel, who was lounging across from him.  


“I think the banquet is a novel idea. And, although I don’t know the specifics regarding Acier-” Fuegoleon’s eyes met Nozel’s briefly, “If Nico hasn’t done anything personally to deserve this harsh treatment then you should think over your coldness.”  


Nozel rolled his eyes, something Fuegoleon was very familiar with.  
“It’s disgusting…Nico’s origin… I just can’t forgive it.”  


“Stop thinking about it for now. Nico did a good a deed. He protected Solid, isn’t that a good start?”  


Nozel didn’t answer, instead taking another sip of his drink. He wasn’t much of a drinker, Fuegoleon knew. So while Fuegoleon was complementing his meal with wine, Nozel was drinking water. Fuegoleon reached out a hand onto Nozel’s pale one. “How about you focus on me?” He grinned.  


That was the first time Nozel lifted a smile. He turned away, coy, glancing in Fuegoleon’s direction with flirty eyes. “I’m talking about the possible desecration of the Silva name, and you are concerned about slapping flesh?”  


“That’s vulgar coming from your mouth,” Fuegoleon teased.  


It was true, Nozel rarely cursed or used mentioned anything of a crude nature. Not even with Fuegoleon, who he’s been in an undefined relationship with for the best part of three years. To tell the truth, all the stress of the Nico-situation, did make him want to blow off steam. And seeing the broad chested Fuegoleon did stir that primitive desire to fuck.  


Nozel glanced back at the clock, “Fine,” he said with the crook of a smile.  


The stress of Nico had left Nozel busy-minded, so he went to the little dinner date wholly overlooking the fact that he and Fuegoleon hadn’t touched in months. Even so, he just so happened to have showered little over an hour before, something he was grateful for as Fuegoleon’s thick knuckled hands raised the fur mantle of his Silver Eagle’s robe, revealing the loose-fitting top.  


Soon they were in Fuegoleon’s bed, with Nozel sitting on Fuegoleon’s lap. With the mantle off, Nozel’s lean frame was perfected by the loose garb set by a gold bands around his high collar and a neat belt around his waist.  


“You’re so handsome,” Fuegoleon said softly, gazing over the sensual glimpses of his exposed collar bone. Nozel kicked his sandals off, as he grinded his groin into Fuegoleon’s pelvis. Fuegoleon’s hands stroked downward along Nozel’s frame, tracing his edges, until he stole a stealthy squeeze of Nozel’s full rear. It was the type of ass that could easily remain hidden under his clothing but in Fuegoleon’s hands, it was round and erotic. He dug a hand under the band of his trousers, the other on top groping. He grabbed the underside of one cleft.  


The attention delighted Nozel, who’s thin brows raised in pleasure. “Oh, you are a little uptight, I can tell,” Fuegoleon said, smiling. “I think I’ll need to loosen you up.”  


Nozel leaned forward, cupping his hands around Fuegoleon’s face. As Nozel lowered his lips onto Fuegoleon’s, Fuegoleon motioned a hand deeper in Nozel’s trousers and manipulated a finger a centimeter into his fleshy hole.  


As they kissed, with Nozel leading, Fuegoleon's finger explored it until he was softly pumping in and out. Nozel groaned, removing his lips from Fuegoleon’s. He dropped his head into the pillow beside Fuegoleon’s head, face-down.  


“Hm? You like that?” Fuegoleon laughed, “Should I keep it up?”  


Nozel only muttered into the pillow, with Fuegoleon almost being able to see steam billowing from his head. Fuegoleon slapped him on the ass, and for the first time, yanked Nozel’s trouser’s down until his bare ass felt a cool rush of air over it. Nozel shivered.  


Fuegoleon massaged it as he gained on Nozel’s neck, sucking and nibbling. His long red hair was spread on the pillow under Nozel’s nose, turning him on. The scent was musky. He already had an erection, but the scent stiffened him further. Nozel could feel Fuegoleon spreading his ass cheeks, which just embarrassed him regardless of how much he liked it.  


“Spread your legs apart,” Fuegoleon said.  


Nozel knew from the tone in his voice that Fuegoleon was getting overstimulated. He was going to need to get in pretty soon or he’d be groaning in pain. Nozel spread his thigh’s over Fuegoleon’s lap. As he adjusted, face still hidden, he felt Fuegoleon’s erection spring upward. Fuegoleon unleashed it, letting it slap against Nozel’s ass crack.  


Despite being together like this for three years, he and Fuegoleon had only had penetrative sex a hand full of times. The first time being after Fuegoleon awoke from his coma.  


Nozel heard the nightstand next to the bed jingle and saw Fuegoleon retrieve a bottle of lube and a condom. Nozel shivered with excitement.  


When he felt his ass being slicked with the cool gel, Nozel’s heart quickened and his muscles spasmed. Fuegoleon slipped another finger in and twirled it around, hitting the sensitive nerves. Nozel reached back, stroking the head of Fuegoleon’s dick with his palm.  


“Yeah, do that…” Fuegoleon moaned.  


Nozel pushed himself out of the pillows finally. Now sitting straight up, Nozel bit his lip subconsciously. He knew he was attractive. He had enough woman screaming his name when he appeared in town. And with the royal prestige of a Silva, Nozel should have the confidence. But while he boldly made moves on the battlefield, in cupid’s groove, he felt too self-conscious to perform seductive lap dance. Even playfully.  


Fuegoleon laughed, “What’s the matter?”  
“Nothing.”  


Fuegoleon’s big hands pulling his cheeks apart was enough to make Nozel want to cream right there. Nozel used a free hand to position Fuegoleon’s tip beneath him. With the tip pressing into his opening, Nozel lowered himself down onto Fuegoleon’s fat cock.  


It was an impressive tool. Eight inches, but it wasn’t its length that turned him on. It never went in all the way anyways. What arched Nozel’s spine was the circumference. Shot glass thick. It spread him just right with enough pressure to harden his nipples.  


While Nozel sunk lower, moaning.  


With Fuegoleon’s hands gripping his waist, Nozel pressed his hands down on Fuegoleon’s wide chest. He knew it was furry beneath his uniform. And part of him wanted to rip his clothes apart and spread his fingers through it. Fuegoleon lifted him up higher. Nozel’s body instinctively clenched as he felt every sensation of the cock tracing his insides. And when Nozel the tip teased the openin, Fuegoleon pulled him down onto it again.  


Nozel gasped out. So did Fuegoleon. But his grunt was deep and earthy, which aroused Nozel. Fuegoleon pulled him up higher again, the loose fabric of Nozel’s blouse was soft in his Fuegoleon’s hands as he gripped him.  


When Nozel felt himself pulled down again, he rolled his head back and moaned. As they both set into the rhythm, Nozel resigned himself to allowing Fuegoleon full mobility to push and pull him onto his upward thrusting cock.  


All he did then was rest his elbows on Fuegoleon’s chest, letting his hands cup his face. His thumbs traced along Fuegoleon’s eyes, were the crimson markings were painted. He lowered himself so he could nuzzle the side of his neck, earning its own moan from Fuegoleon.  


Fuegoleon’s hands drifted from Nozel’s waist to his rear again, spreading his ass cheeks for easier access and he moved to solely thrusting his hip into him. Nozel himself was already feeling close. His own erection was dripping pre-cum onto Fuegoleon’s uniform.  


“Ah...Nozel,” Fuegoleon had his eyes closed with pleasure, “Is it good?”  


“Just keep going,” Nozel said, lapping up every stray flare of heat, every unit of his skin on his tongue. He yipped as he felt a harsh slap. Nozel nearly bit him in retaliation.  


Nozel instinctively bouned himself onto it with vigor, until he felt his insides tightening. “Woah, there Nozy,”  


But Nozel was already there. He shot his head back, his hair skipping wild. His whole lower half spasmed and he released onto Fuegoleon’s chest. Suddenly, all the air came back to him and he sighed out, feeling the dirty sweat sliding down his thighs.  


Fuegoleon massaged his ass, “You really did need a break,” he chuckled. “But do you mind if I…?” His hands gave a hefty squeeze.  


This was usually the case with the two of them. While they don’t have intercourse often, when they do, Fuegoleon is always left hanging. Nozel has performed handjobs and even once did a blow job, but usually he was too embarrassed when this part came. Feeling self-conscious of his own short comings and embarrassed to try something sensual solely for Fuegoleon’s arousal, he took up a cross expression.  


“If you must.” Then he rolled onto his back. He didn’t even look at him as Fuegoleon hoovered over him. Submerged in his shadow, Nozel was slightly aroused. by Fuegoleon hyper masculine form. Something Nozel felt himself attracted to. While Nozel was lean, he wasn’t small, lithe, or feminine, regardless of how many muscles he wasn’t packing.  


On top, Fuegoelon smoothed his lips against Nozel’s ear, making Nozel vibrate, “Lift your legs.” He did. As Fuegoleon took hold of his own cock and positioned it, stroking slightly, Nozel wondered if Fuegoleon would ever get tired of him. How he always came so soon, and how he didn’t like it rough or hard, and wouldn’t let him bury his cock deep in his ass.  


Just then Fuegoleon glanced him in the eyes, smiling. For a brief second Nozel wondered if Fuegoleon read his mind. But then Fuegoleon lowered his sights back on the yummy display before him. He took a little more lube and rubbed the head before beginning to push it into Nozel’s ass.  


“Mind if I…?” Fuegoleon asked as he took position over Nozel in an elbowed push up.  
Nozel hesitated only for a moment, “Go ahead.”  


Upon saying that, Fuegoleon’s eyes lit up with a smoldering heat. Within seconds, his cock was half-pistoned in, the deepest Nozel will allow, and began thrusting at a hasty speed. Fuegoleon, suddenly getting hot or impatient, ripped off his cap and blue jacket, leaving him in his white tunic. The haste in which he did it told Nozel that Fuegoleon was going to burst.  


Fuegoleon ran his hands through Nozel’s silver hair. He leaned in a smelled it with a smirk. “I’ve always loved your hair…”  


“Well I’d love it if you hurried up.”  
Fuegoleon smirked, “Alright.”  


And if on cue, he thrust in sharp. It made Nozel gasp. Suddenly Fuegoleon began hiking up the speed. Still respecting the four-inch rule, though sometimes five would slip in accidently. It was a sloppy art. His grunt almost became animalistic. His hot breath clouded over Nozel and Nozel felt his own face growing warm and balmy. Both their bodies were moving now, slapping, clasping, and tightening. Soon Nozel felt his heart thrusting in his chest again and as Fuegoleon rode closer, Nozel could feel him losing some control. His thrust became sloppy and off center. He was just trying to get it in the hole, no finesse and no precision. But he was grunting, and his muscles were visibly tensing.  


“Slow down,” he huffed.  
“Nozel, just this onc-”  
“Slow down.”  


Fuegoleon pulled out. And Nozel could see that frustrated expression etched across his furrowed brows. Fuegoleon slowly went to stroking himself. When Nozel reached out a hand to help, Fuegoleon turned away.  


“It’s fine.”  


“Come on, let me do it.” Nozel said. After a few seconds of watching Nozel’s hoover hand, Fuegoleon relented. But the climax was pathetic. Even with both of them working his cock, he was only able to jet out a single rope. And Nozel could see the disappointment in his eyes. The both of them tarried there for a few minutes before Fuegoleon gathered his clothes for the hamper. Nozel took that opportunity to dress and head for the door. They didn’t say anything to each other as he left, save the usual ‘be safe’ departing words.


	5. Chapter 5

It was dark in Nico’s room. So when he awoke, Nico knew that it still was nighttime. When he first awoke, he thought he was back in that place. But when he felt the air rushing in from his open window, and felt that he was in bed alone, he remembered where he was.  


But the memories of that place came raging back sometimes, regardless of how accustomed he becomes to the Magic Knight lifestyle. For his first mission, he was to expel some rabble-rousing thugs from a town in the noble realm. The thugs were rejects from the magic knights exam who were taking their lack of potential out on the innocent town folks.  


When Nico approached, whispers already sprung up about his silvery hair. It made him feel well and good. He had to be careful about how he used his magic however. If it hadn’t been his masterful planning, he wouldn’t have even been a legitimate investment for the squad captains.  


As he approached the thugs, he noticed that not all of them were menacing boys but a few men. Something about the group, the way the men where unshaven and dirty, aggressive and slimy, reminded him of that place, that steamy hot place with bars on the windows. He froze.  


If Klaus Lunettes, his senior squad member, hadn’t been placed with him then the thugs might have gotten the better of him.  


Being in bed now, he only thought of how he'd regain entry into Silva House. Whether he should visit Solid or try pleasing Nozel.  
The next morning, Nico found Mimosa outside his room. She was beautiful, with emerald eyes and thick almond hair tumbling down her shoulders. Her uniform was especially prestigious with a royal red robe flowing out from under her Golden Dawn mantle. She was fond of wearing her mantle in such a way that one of her breast played peek-a-boo from under it. Nico couldn’t help but look, neither could the others.  


“Good morning Nico. I was talking to Noelle and she wanted you to know that she's planning on throwing a banquet in order to celebrate what you did for Solid Silva.” She smiled politely, “You never told me about protecting him. What a good deed!”  


“Yes…” He scanned her supple body up and down, thinking about wrapping her in his magic. He would love to have her obsessed with him until she lost her mind in pleasure. He shook the thoughts away, “I’m honored. Thank you for telling me.”  


Mimosa nodded, happy eyed. “If you need anything else, just tell me.”  
He nodded, watching her figure faded down the hall.

It was summertime in the Clover Kingdom, and the highest point of the kingdom, where Clover Castle was, was especially pleasant. The drifting clouds white against the blue sky. The garden where the statue of Acier stood was hidden with leafy branches.  


Nozel was there, gazing at the statue.  


“Nozel nii-sama, what was it that you wanted to see?” Solid asked.  


Coming to the spot again had Solid feeling queasy, especially when reaching the grassy patch where he was knocked unconscious. Nozel pried his eyes away from the statue and turned to Solid.  


“Tell me again what happened.”  
Solid paused in confusion, “Sure…”  
“I was over here with Nico. We were talking and I teased him a bit,” a snicker escaped him.  
“Regarding?”  


Solid stepped to Nozel’s side. “Do you remember that day when that man came up here saying he was our brother?” Solid laughed softly. “He still has the scar.”  


“When did the attackers appear?” Nozel asked, after taking a moment.  


Solid thought it over, “I think from over there,” he pointed to the high branches of a nearby tree. “So they must have been watching us. I launched an attack but there was another flash that made the ground shake and I fell. A rock broke off during one of the explosions and struck me,” He whined.  


“What did Nico do while you were attacking?”  


Solid winced, “Yes, his magic. I didn’t see it well, but I saw his grimoire. It was sangria, I’ve never seen anything like it. The mana was strange.”  


“Really?”  


“Yes but I…passed out before I could get a better look. Say,” Solid suddenly was overtaken by a thought, “If he’s a part of the Golden Dawn then that means he attended the magic knights exam. You must have seen him there.”  


“Yes, Nebra was with me.” Nozel thought back.  


Nozel had recognized Nico immediately. Nico had entered the arena with that same silvery hair, tied back. His clothing was pathetic, just a dirtied tunic and scuffed shoes. Without even knowing if Nico had water, mercury, or even steel magic, he turned up his nose.  


But his eyes were centered on him despite his disgust. Especially during the match. He saw that sangria colored mana lifting off him. ‘-Phantom Fog’ Nozel heard.  


He didn’t quiet catch the type of magic. But the looming fog rolling towards his opponent, was reminiscent of Nebra’s Mist Magic. Nico didn’t attack, instead, after the cloud had enfolded the opponent, he simply approached her and she surrendered.  


It was strange to him but the other squad members murmured to each other. William Vangeance, captain of the Golden Dawn, rose his hand. ‘A perfectly pacifistic magic…’ he responded to their curiosities.  


But after Solid’s attack, Nico had brought back the bloodied cloak.  


Now with Solid, Nozel felt that suspicion dial back in his bones.  


“He thinks he’s so great now. I can’t believe Noelle is actually going to throw a banquet for him. Gag.” Solid said, interrupting Nozel’s thoughts.  


“Hm…” Nozel spun away, stealing one last glimpse at the statue.  
“Yes, nii-sama?”  
“I didn’t bother before because you were recovering, but now that you’re well, I’d advise that you fix the statue.”  


Solid’s flipped his gaze back to the statue. Acier’s stone form was well, handsome even. But then he noticed the subtle crack in her cheek, missing a chip. A sudden image of his assassination bullet flashed white in his eyes.  


“Yes, nii-sama.”


	6. Chapter 6

"Such a beautiful child," Arnaud said sweetly.  


At the time, Nico stood confused. His tiny fist clutched at the hem of his night shirt. He'd just been called into Father Elie's office expecting to be reprimanded for some other boy's nonesense tattling. But instead, he found a tall man named Arnaud, who smiled upon seeing him. Father Elie stood beside him with equally bright eyes.  


"Hey Nico, guess what?" Father Elie put his hands on his knees. "This man has come to adopt you!"  


Nico's face rose like gingerbread. But then he stepped back.  


"Oh, don't worry." Father turned to face the man, "He's always been a cautious child."  


"I understand." Arnaud said, lacing his hands together. He was in a black coat with shining buttons. And he bent forward so he was at Nico's level. "I have lots and lots of people I look after. They can't wait to see you. Are you excited to have some more brothers and sisters?"  


Nico felt himself smiling.  


In the present, Nico strode along to see his adoptive father once again. Captain Vangeance agreed to a day off, given he had saved Solid's life days earlier. As he approached, he shed his Golden Dawn cloak. The worst thing that could happen would be someone catching sight of a magic knight, especially a Golden Dawn member, heading into such a place. Rumors of whore-buying magic knights would circulate. Reputation sullied, he'd find himself returning to full residence in that place.  


When he found it, an old chateau with barred windows, he cut down the alley beside it. Technically prostitutions was illegal in the Clover Kingdom. However, high-ranking individuals attended questionable 'mixers' regularly. That was not a rumor.  


When Nico reached the back door, some men greeted him. "Haven't seen you in a while, tired of the magic knights?" One laughed. His greened teeth were misshapen. Nico blew threw his nose.  


"Actually, I'm here to see Arnaud."  


"He's in his office." Suddenly the other man, gold-toothed and hair trimmed, leaned forward. "I heard what happened in the capital. Should have invited us."  


Heat seared Nico's cheeks. He pushed past them to the office where Arnaud sat counting coins.  


"Nico..." Arnaud's eyes lit up. "I was wondering when you'd return."  


But Nico wasn't smiling. "I will be back permanently if you don't watch yourself." He plopped down into a lounge chair.  


"Come on, what're you talking about? We did what you wanted."  
"I wanted it to look professional."  
"It didn't? I think I out did myself, personally."  


Nico flashed him a sharp look, "The blood."  


Arnaud blinked for a moment, then, after another moment, burst into ruckus laughter. "Is that what you're on about? Did you expect me to slash myself right there?"  


"It was nearly dry only seconds after the attack!" Nico sighed, "Just be lucky they fell for it. There's gong to be a banquet for me."  


Arnaud laughed, clapping his hands. "Perfect!"  


Nico sighed again with a hand to his forehead. "Just be more careful...but since its already so late, I'll be staying the night."  


"Should have told me earlier so I couldn't informed the clientel. You know no beds are free around-" Nico dropped a little bag of coins on the table before Arnaud could finish his disgusting sentence. "-Well, well..." Arnaud said, well pleased. He counted every coin, turning them to inspect their worth. "But my customers miss you. You were always so popular with that silver hair. A half-prince. I don't think anyone ever believed it but it sure satisfied lots of fantasies."  


Arnaud eyed Nico over, "Speaking of which..." he leaned in, "You should have let us have a go at that Silva. He was just ripe for the taking."  


"That would've been too risky."  
"Che-"  
"But don't worry," Nico grinned. "If things go my way, he'll be back here soon enough. With the rest of them."

There weren't many places Nebra would choose to spend her free time. Anything outside the Noble Realm dredged her spirits. And always left her with a feeling of grim on her skin. She would love to take a trip to Raque sometime. She's thought of it often enough. It was her monthly day off. So when a bottle of wine appeared on their door step, she was delighted.  


She felt the slightest hint of excitement regarding the sender. But when she flipped over the card attached, it read 'From Nico Vos.' Ebbs of disappointment flowed into tendrils of reluctant appreciation. It wasn't from who she wanted, but it would do.  


She was off to meet that person today anyways. Matter of fact, she should bring the wine to share! She headed into town, destined to meet her date. She decided on a quaint little place, a way off from the big center of Kikka. As much as she despised the common realm, she knew her date was inapt at social mobility.  


She strode by broom to a little place with an outside courtyard for eating. She prepared the wine when she was greeted by a fellow magic knight.  


"There you are Nebra."  


"You've kept me waiting long enough." Nebra winked, eyeing the blue robe and rose insignia on her breast. "You're lucky I have the patience for it."  
Her date sat across from her. Nebra could tell she tried fixing herself up before meeting by the subtle curve of her lashes and hint of perfume. "Guess what I have, Irene..." Nebra lifted the bottle.  


"Oh wow, that looks expensive."  
"It was a gift."  


Nebra popped the lid and poured Irene's glass. As they talked over the meal however, Nebra began to feel her body react strangely. The wine was exquisite. Rosy red, sweet fragrance and thick on the tongue. A few more sips and her nipples hardened beneath her mantle like budding roots.  


She eye Irene over. She wasn't the most remarkable. Only a commoner whose had some work in the noble realm before entering the magic knights. From what she's heard, Irene didn't even win her fight. But her smile was damning.  


The two had met a year before, during a squad collaboration between the Silver Eagles and the Blue Roses.  


"Hm? What type of wine is this?" Irene sniffed at the rim.  
"Go on, try it. It's divine. I received it from that Nico Vos."  
"Nico Vos..." Irene quieted.  


"Yes. I suppose you've heard the rumors apparently. That younger sister of mine wants to throw him a banquet of sorts." She chuckled. "If that's the case, I'll extended the invitation of your way."  


"Oh...the banquet."  
"So you have heard? My, rumors run fast through the Clover."  


Irene shook her head. "As it happens I don't have a stitch to wear in the capital. I'm sorry-"  


"Nonsense. Besides, what does it matter?" Nebra said. "You'll spend the entire night shackled in my bedchambers anyways."  


Irene's face reddened and Nebra watched as she shyly tucked strands of hair behind her hair. Nebra's gaze dipped to the modest bumps protruding beneath her blue robe. "Matter of fact, why not I take you now?"  


But when Nebra reached out for her hand, Irene pulled away. "We can't. Besides, I have a mission, remember?"  
Feeling a rash of selfish horniness, Nebra rolled her eyes. "Can't you just ignore it? You're a Blue Rose. I mean, it can't be that important."  


"What does that mean?" Irene snapped.  
"All I'm saying is-"  
"What you're saying is that the Blue Roses are inferior to you Silver Eagles." A nasty glare spread across Irene's soft face.  


Nebra was taken aback. "While that may be true, that's not what I meant."  


Irene stood at once. "Just so you know, I'm proud to be a member of the Blue Roses." Seeing her date angered, Nebra tried reaching out to her but Irene backed away. "Thanks for the meal but I have to go."  


She excused herself politely, leaving Nebra there wide-eyed.  


That evening, Nebra downed the whole bottle herself. She had been looking forward to her date for weeks. But still Nebra sided with herself. Irene was way too sensitive and maybe this is the exact reason she shouldn't date beneath her.  


But as Nebra toiled in bed, rolling with the blankets and wine, she felt that inner warmth from too much drink. But as she ruminated on her date, her long neck and slim figure, visions of Irene's bare chest, her pink nipples and the little mole that dotted her belly, Nebra fantasized about punishing her for ending their meal.  


She never thought she'd be so smitten with a woman, especially such a kind one. Usually, she toyed with her lower eagle comrades in the bathhouse. Commenting playfully on their bodies in a 'sisterly' way. And sometimes, one of the girls would reciporcate. But nothing outside of a subtle neck message.  


Nebra leaned into her pillows. The moonlight dotted her white skin with a blue haze. Her manicured hand slithered into her mouth. Fingering her tongue, spreading her plump lips so she could tongue the air. She didn't know what she was doing, but her mouth felt hot, like it needed occupation. Why did Irene run off!  
She needed water!  


She rolled out of bed, feeling the motions heighten her senses more. Her cheek were ruddy, and she could feel her panties dampen. The halls were dark as she stalked through them. But as she closed in on the kitchen, she heard a soft squishing sound.  


She stepped to the door, feeling her breast press up against it. She cracked it open enough to catch the moonlight shining through one of the tall windows. She saw light glowing through silver hair. The figure, that she half make out, was making jagged movements.  
She opened the door wider.  


Using stealth, she glided slowly through the room, closing in on the figure. But as she gained on it, she heard soft panting and saw fist clenched on something at the waist. Seconds before being too close, she gasped.  


"Solid!" She cried out. She saw the soft pink of a raw chicken at his waist. He gasped, wrenching the whole chicken away. He instantly covered himself with his hands.  


"Go away!" His face dashed crimson.  


He twisted away from her, but he was trapped between the stove and counters, with her blocking the exit. Her face reddened as well but when she went to scold him on such base lewdness, she noticed his eyes, which had been downcast in humiliation, were now lingering on her breast.  
Instinctively, she looked down to see him lightly jerking off.  


"Solid...what's wrong with you?" She herself was overcome with sudden embarassment. Without warning, Solid moved forward and wrapped an arm around her waist. "-Solid."  


"What's the matter, Nebbie." His voice was lusty. And she could nearly feel a hot cloud rising from his breath. She was taken aback, but the skin of her neck, where he decided to nuzzle his face, rippled with gooseflesh.  


A hot string of fluid dribbled down her loins. Just then, his hand cupped her breast. "Solid!"  


She pushed him back. His face was contemptible. Forehead drenched with sweat, silver hair matted in it. Pathetic and red.  


"What's your problem?" She tried, but soon felt his hand squeezing her breast.  


"Hm? What's this?"  


Before she could answer, he tugged the fabric of her dress aside, and leaning into her chest, taking a raw nipple into his lips. Nebra let out a gasping moan.  


"Solid, you wretch..." She groaned. But as he wriggled the nipple between laps of his tongue, she used the darkness of the room to imagine Irene. Her head rolled back as she collected herself. Her jaw continuously shifted as she felt an overwhelming desire to lick and suck.  


Solid was jerking himself frantically and sucking her like a dog. And yet he wanted more. He tried pushing her thighs apart.  
She pushed him back. He reacted in surprised. "Come on, just let me!"  


She tossed her hair, cutting him a short glance. He came forward again for her, which a face scrunched in annoyance. "What's the issue?"  


He gripped the strap, which he had moved askew, and tore it clean off. The force of which revealed both breast. That slimy smile of his resurfaced. "That's better."  


Solid's face rippled as Nebra's hand slapped slick across it. The sound echoed through the room. With eyes wide in fright, he rubbed his aching cheek. She slapped him again but this time with a hefty backhand that even Mereoleona would admire.  


"Remember whose the eldest here," she said with cool indifference. Now on his knees, having been knocked back by the blow, she seized him by the hair. "But since you're so horny..." She lifted a leg onto a nearby stool.  


She pulled him in closer, until his nose was right before her crotch. She hiked up her dress like a veil before a treasure grove. Solid obeyed without orders. He lapped up her thick, sticky juices into his hungry jowls.  


Nebra rolled her head back, eyes fluttering. Solid had his hands on her thighs. She could feel his medium length hair brushing against her thighs and imagined Irene's bashful face between them.  


She moaned as Solid's tongue struck a cord in her. But that was the last moan. Solid was a beast. Sloppy, rushed, and unsophisticated. He had no finesse in pleasuring a woman.  


And as soon as his own arousal at performing on a woman died, his interest returned to his aching penis. Once again, he tried to get it in by physically overtaking her. She knocked him back against the counter with one blow.  


But she was feeling merciful, especially after punching him in the stomach. So she decided to stroke him off. His eyes rolled back as she worked. It was her first cock but she got the gist of it. He thrust upward into her hand, moaning all the while. She pressed her thumb against the head, varying the pressure, and watched his chest rise and fall.  


She had another hand wrapped around his waist, which she used to squeeze his soft ass. He seemed especially pleased with his. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Soon she found herself dominating him orally. He wasn't a good kisser either. So she placated herself with perverse thoughts of teaching an ignorant Irene how to kiss.  


As she squeezed his ass, he let out a little moan. She could feel him pressing himself into the lower counter cabinets where a bulky knob was positioned at his ass. She noted it as something to taunt him for, as he loved being bullied as much as doing the bullying.  


Soon, a hot jet of cum shot from his cock. She jerked the last of it out until he lost all steam. He sunk to the floor. Once there, she kicked him. "Hurry up and return to your room, Solid." With that, she covered her chest and returned to hers.


	7. Chapter 7

The hot air drenched the inner courts of Silva Castle, making the tile floors gleam. Sweat slicked Noelle's skin, dampening her inner thighs and between her breast. She was in charge of the banquet. It was something she'd lament in the past, when she held her royal status clenched to her chest. Back when her sense of inferiority made her strike out at those perceived beneath her. Back when she was much like Solid, always attacking the weaker man.  


But after meeting Asta, her shrivelled up heart rebloomed.  


She tried to cool herself off. She reached for the special wand kept beside her grimoire. The wand helped her focus her magic, something she struggled with immensely. But now she didn’t need it for every attempt at magic. While her major attacks and defenses could be controlled, she still couldn’t handle fine motor magic.  


She pointed the slender wand under her chin. A small sprig of water gushed her skin, making her breath out happily.  


“Oh Noelle,” She heard. The voice rose above the jumble of maids throughout the room. Noelle peeked over her shoulder and sighed.  


“Oh, hey Mimosa,” Noelle flicked her silvery hair over her shoulder. It caught the sun rays and glowed bright.  


Mimosa stepped forward, a hand to her mouth. “I told Nico about the banquet. He seemed very happy about it.”  


Noelle grimaced, “It was supposed to be a surprise party.”  
“Oh!” Mimosa's eyes widened. “I’m sorry…but at least he’s happy…”  


Noelle turned away from her. It wasn’t so much that she disliked Mimosa, but she certainly didn’t enjoy her company. She couldn’t help but glance at Mimosa’s hefty chest when Mimosa moved in beside her. Noelle knew that she herself was pretty stacked so she wasn’t insecure, but she couldn’t help but think it was almost obscene how big Mimosa's were.  


But then she had a sudden indecent thought. Does Asta like breast like that? She shook it away. And right on cue, Mimosa spun on her heel, her gaze sweeping over the hanging decorations of the room. Her tits jiggled as if in mockery. Noelle almost snapped her wand.  


“You know, Nico is quite handsome.” Mimosa said.  
“You think so?”  


A few maids began preparing a banner, ‘Good Job Nico!’ written in bright lettering. Noelle knew it would embarrass Solid, but she didn’t care. That’s when Mimosa sighed, “I wonder if he’s single…”  


Noelle felt a pang of anger and relief. Anger that she was wondering about Nico when Noelle was under the impression that Mimosa was smitten for Asta. But then relief, when she realized Mimosa liking Nico meant one less rival. Not that she liked Asta. “There’s something seductive about his mana. It just feels different.”  


Noelle wasn’t sure what to say when her eyes caught a figure in the far-off hall.  
Nico was striding in when he spotted her. “Oh Noelle…” He smiled softly. “I came to see if Solid was around.” She noticed that he was carrying a bundle of roses.  


Thinking back, Solid came down and, seeing her efforts in decorating, scoffed before retreating. “Oh yes, he’s in his room I believe.”  


“Oh great." Noelle watched as his eyes lit up bright and cheerful. “Is this for me?”  
“Well since Mimosa already told you…” Noelle cut her eyes at her.  
“This is great. I promise I won’t spy on what you’re doing.” He said. Noelle blushed slightly.  


Then Mimosa livened up, “Hey, Nico. If you’re leaving within a few hours, we can return to the base together.”  


He smiled, “Yeah, of course.” He bowed to her and she giggled. Noelle wasn’t sure what to make of it. But she watched him to go with a reaffirmation that this banquet is a good idea. 

Nico didn’t know exactly where Solid’s room was, but a nervous maid pointed him in the right direction. When he arrived, the door was ajar. He poked his head in to find Solid smelling the starchy white of a maid uniform. He was sniffing it hard. So hard that Nico thought he'd get a nosebleed.  


He stepped into the room silent as a shadow. Solid stuck his face into the folds and shook his face in it. He was sitting at a vanity against the wall. The curtains were drawn, and Nico could hear him sniffing. Solid was even licking it. Even worse, he could see a jagged back and forth movement of his hand at his waist.  


“Solid.” Nico called.  


Solid gasped, spinning around so fast that he nearly slipped out of his seat. He instinctively hid the maid’s uniform behind his back. “What’re you doing here, you worthless wretch!”  


“’Worthless’? Didn’t I save you?” Nico smiled.  


“If you were actually skilled then you would have caught them all, instead of letting them escape.” Solid winced, scratching his neck with his perfectly trimmed nails. The force of it clawed long trenches in his neck.  


“What is it, Solid?” Nico stepped forward, tossing the roses onto his bed. Shadowy sinews of light streaming through the transparent curtains.  
Solid could see Nico's arrogant smirk. He felt his chest tightening and his loins heating up with eroticism. He could barely contain his hand from continuing to jerk.  


Nico took another flat-footed step toward him.  
“No, Stop!” Solid shrieked.  
Nico did.  


What remained was a staring cage match, Solid’s nervous eyes to Nico’s steely ones. Inside, Solid felt his body tightening from his groin to his nipples. And it was so tight it hurt. It moved inward until he felt his lungs scrunching shut. He bent forward in shame, his hands clasped over his groin to shield him.  


“No, don’t stop on my account.” Nico whispered. “Keep going.”  


It hit Solid like a gong, his head launched back. His whole body quaked, and his legs spread apart, his hand openly jerking himself off. Solid moaned out. Nico was watching him, eyes unblinking. Even as his other hand snaked through his clothes to tweak his own nipples.  


“Don’t watch…” Solid muttered.  


He could feel his throat tremble and even hear himself stutter. Nico came forward until he was less than a foot away. Solid was overheating and panting, tears melting in his eyes.  


“You want it, don’t you?” Nico said.  
“W-what?” Solid hated how close Nico was. It was electric and stung him.  
“My cock.”  


“N-n-no! why w….” It felt as if he could barely control his body. Nico reached out to his flared collar where a gold band clung around his neck. Nico smoothed a hand through Solid’s hair, sending shivers through Solid’s skin.  


“What’s the matter, Solid?” Nico asked. Right as Solid lifted his head, he felt the chair kicked out right from under him. He dropped to the floor, ass first. He gasped out, startled. His collar, which was still gripped by Nico, tore uneven. Suddenly, he felt his head yanked up by the hair.  


“What’re you-”  


Within seconds, Solid’s nose was pushed up by a bulge in Nico’s trousers. Solid felt all the air rise in his body. Through trembling lips, Solid struggled to hold back. “Hmm…seems its fully activated.”  


Solid’s eyes peered up to him.  


“You don’t remember?” Nico laughed. “In the garden. You were so cute. Flat on your back.”  


Solid’s eyes shot open, a new shade of crimson embossing his skin. Image of that night replayed in his mind in a repulsive reel. But no, it couldn’t be true. In the garden, he felt someone on top of him. He felt his legs be spread and saw a shadowy figure moving back and forth over him.  


A new sense of humiliation seeped into him. With Nico’s crotch to his face, Solid tried to turn away but he still couldn’t resist him, like he was his master. He hated it. Not that he had time to think about it. All he knew was that he wanted his tool. Nico, in a single movement, unsheathed himself.  


It slapped against Solid’s face. He went for it, but Nico pushed his face away with his thumb like he would a dog, “No, no-”  


Solid was salivating on himself, eyes transfixed on the cock before him. “Maybe you don’t need another dose…” Nico said to himself.  


Soon Solid saw a faint glowing and realized it was emanating from his skin. The sangria glow appeared in a rope-like pattern. It wrapped around his neck, chest, and everything below, restricting him in erotic bondage.  


“Wow, you really are bound. Hm, well I did give you a full dose. I saved up for days waiting to fuck your tight ass.” He snickered, ripping his head back from his cock, “I could even tell you were an ass virgin.”  


“What have you done to me?” Solid managed to say.  
“Just used some of my magic on you. And it seemed to be a smashing success.”  


Nico looked him over, eyes dipped in sardonic empathy. He flicked Solid’s nose and watched Solid flinch.  


“If you want,” Nico gripped his cock by the fat base, “I’ll let you get a taste since you’ve waited so long. Your body has been aching ever since, huh? That was mean of me to leave you so long.”  


He pushed the rod into Solid’s face and within seconds, Solid was slurping and licking like an animal trying to suck the last few drops of milk from its momma’s tit.  


It was so sloppy and frantic, with Solid nearly shedding drool from his sucking mouth, that Nico had to push him back. “Hold it, just hold still.”  


Nico gripped onto his head, right above the ears, and began hip thrusting into his mouth. Nico laughed at the slurping noises of Solid, half-moaning, half-crying in humiliation. Nico noted that Solid still had enough of his mind to feel shame.  


But his body was already corrupted. Nico thought about what else he could do to Solid. He thrust faster, not choppy, but rhythmic. There was no other way to do it and feel good, since Solid sucked at sucking. Nico was tempted to spit on Solid’s arrogant face.  


Not even thinking about it, Nico rubbed the scar on his face.  


The memories of that day came running back. Nico had finally escaped the brothel, and either through luck and destiny, he was able to slip behind the Clover Kingdom. Then he saw two men standing in the garden. He felt scared but then Nico saw their hair, silver like his. He knew what that meant.  


Nico came out of the memory. Solid was moaning. His blue eyes were so high behind his eyes they became white like a brain-dead zombie. Nico pulled back until the head crowned his lips.  


Solid’s hair felt soft on his hands. It turned him on to think that he was defiling Solid in such a way. He pushed forward.  


Then he heard Solid muffling incoherently. He pulled out fully. “Were you saying something?” Nico smirked. Solid was huffing and puffing to catch his breath. He watched as Solid blinked, trying to collect himself.  


“Nico…I….”  
“You’re disgusting.”  
Solid gritted his teeth. “…I’ll kill you…”  


Solid tried to stand but he flinched, falling forward. His face slapped against the tile flooring. His ass was in the air.  


“Oh, looks like I was drilling the wrong hole.”  


Nico dropped down and grabbed Solid by the hair, dragging him back to the bed. “Let go! You fucking swine-”  


Nico felt the cool air swirl around him right before the blast. A bucket's-worth of water drenched his face. But that’s all it did. Solid could barely focus it and Nico looked down at him. The two shared a silent gaze.  


“Stand up,” Nico ordered.  


Even as Solid spat at Nico’s feet, he shuffled to his knees. Solid’s cock was still standing at attention, and frighteningly rigid. His face was in pain. “Take off your clothes.” Solid’s hands shook as he unclasped the white clothing that covered his lavender jumper. He rose to his feet and removed the last of his clothes.  


Nico eyed the marks across Solid's skin which sunk in like tattoos. Despite Solid still being wet with sweat, and lusty tears like a slut, he attempted to cover his crotch with his hands.  


Nico walked up close to Solid’s naked body. “And yet you are so handsome.”  


Solid gasped as Nico’s hand reached behind him and cupped one of his ass cheeks. “You want it here?”  


Solid shook. His pearl teeth were clenched tight as he bared them, nodding.  


“You’re trying really hard to resist.”  


Solid eyes could have sliced him. And then he spat on him. “Fuck off.”  


Nico paused.  


A slow smirk swelled across Solid’s face and he opened his mouth to speak, a nasty syllable, but choked when a slapped cracked across the skin. Solid gasped out when Nico then clapped his hands on both ass cheeks and spread them a part.  


“Nico, fuck me!” He cried out then covered his mouth, eyes wide.  


Nico applied more pressure, pushing a finger against his hole, encircling it’s twitching flesh. Solid quivered in his arms.  


Nico took care in massaging him.  


Bobbing his head in pleasure, Solid released his moans. The finger twirled around, making sure to hit the sensitive nerves in the ring.  
“You like this?”  


Solid nodded vigorously. “I’m not…” he panted, “I’m not a fag.”  


But even as he said this, Nico could feel Solid’s hot breath raising on his neck. He forced his finger up to the knuckles. “I’m sure.”  
Solid was clinging to him, stirring his ass to get some more. He whined with every slap to the ass. Seeing that everything was going well, Nico pushed Solid onto his bed.  


Solid flopped on it and tried to get into formation. But he obviously didn’t know what he was doing. Nico figured that, as horny as Solid was for cock, he’d never really been the receptive partner in sexual unions. He kept flipping between laying on his back, spreading his ass cheeks, and sitting up and stroking his cock while eyeing Nico like a snack.  


“Just lay down, I’ll do it.”  


Nico smoothed his hand over Solid’s stomach, while moving in behind him. Solid held his legs high in the air, shivering in excitement.  


Nico stroked himself as he eyed the pink twitching hole. But even as Solid purred for him, he had a wretched look in his eyes, like this was causing him social pain.  


Just seeing it was enough to make Nico bust. But he still had plans for him.  


He pistoned himself, aiming for it and pushing through the hole until Solid’s body looked to be physically absorbing him. Solid’s silver hair glowed in the catching sunlight. “Fuck…you…” He whimpered.  


Nico smirked, “That’s what I’m doing.”  


He jutted his hips forward until his pelvis hit Solid’s fleshy ass. An ass Nico knew would bring in customers from all around Nairn. It was such a shame, a haughty boy like this, bestowed with such an ass. But then, watching Solid writhing in pleasure, face hot in disgust, that he thought it was most fitting for someone like him to have it.  


He knew his magic was working.  


In the garden, he planted the seed, quite literally, in Solid’s body. And it seemed to be sprouting well. So well, that Nico halted all movement. Solid, in his own haste to get laid, was bumping back against Nico. Wiggling his ass like a dog, trying to get another ounce of Nico’s cock.  


Nico rubbed Solid’s inner thighs, making him arch his back. He eyed him over. Solid was also lean- a trait that seemed characteristic to the Silva as their silver tresses. His eyes were clenched shut, revealing his strangely masculine eyelashes. A trail of sweat dribbled down his jawline and Nico could see his chest rising and falling.  


“…just…do it already…”  


Nico stole one last look, wishing he had brought some camera to capture this moment forever. He loved the look of utter despair. Nico was slow as he pulled away, letting every last inch be exaggerated. Solid stiffened when it reached the head, still crowned by his beautiful asshole.  


And then he pulled out.  


After a few seconds of waiting, Solid rose up onto his back but Nico was already at the door. His Golden Dawn cape perfectly straight as he opened the door.  


“W-where’re you going? Come back!”  
“I just came to check up on you and it seems everything’s in order.”  
“Vermin!”  


There was a clattering snap as something hit the door, mere seconds after it closed. Nico only smirked. And even as he traced down the hall, he could hear Solid moaning in pain. Somehow Nico just knew Solid would be masturbating ferociously. But he wouldn’t’ get off. Not unless it was indeed Nico's doing.  


As he came around the grand hall, Mimosa and Noelle were still talking. New banners were hung with yellow and white lettering. Seeing the display, made him pause. This is what he has been waiting for his entire life. This is what he deserves. But this too would be fleeting.  


He called out to Mimosa, catching her attention. But he also caught another person’s attention. Nebra’s. She happened to be cutting through the room on her way to Solid’s room. Which made Nico eternally grateful that he got out of there when he did. He didn’t know if he could articulate a reason for why he would be pounding 

Solid’s light’s out. If not then he’d have to move into stage four, but he would work up to that.  


“Did you enjoy my wine?” he laughed.  


“Why yes, it was quite interesting in flavor.” She said, “I’m surprised you could even afford such a thing.” Nico laughed without breathing. The type where he softened his eyes and grinned without sensing the humor.  


“Yes, well I saved up just for a special occasion.”  


He noticed Mimosa skipping over to him, he wasn’t afforded a visual snip of her breast jumping as she came. He was too busy keeping his eyes steady with Nebra’s sharp and intense ones. “By the way, I was considering sending Nozel a bottle. Do you know his favorite wine?”  


She chuckled, hand to her mouth politely with a pinkie up, “Nozel doesn’t drink. He hasn’t the stomach for it.”  


As Nico apologized for keeping her, she made a strange comment in passing.  


“Well, unless Fuegoleon is serving.”  


As he flew home with Mimosa, he couldn’t help pondering that as he planned his next steps. He knew that Solid had too much pride to utter a single word of what just happened in his bedchamber. And Nebra had consumed the tainted wine so all was in order.  


But that comment.  


He looked over to Mimosa, who was silently sifting the breeze on her broom. She was quite the sight with her thick mane waving in the sky.  


“Hey, Mimosa.”  
She turned to him, “Yes, Nico?”  
“How well do you know Captain Fuegoleon? Since you’re also a Vermillion.”  


She shrugged. “We’re cousins but I don’t know him too well personally. Why?” “Oh…I was just wondering. I heard he was friends with Nozel nii-sama.” Nico tried to steal a few secret glances of her. He hoped it didn’t come off as too obvious. But she giggled.  


“Well I wouldn’t know but I know they are serious rivals. Even as children. From all accounts they seem to have a…special relationship.”  


He wasn’t sure what to make of that phrasing but they rode the wind currents until they reached the Golden Dawn base. Mimosa’s shoes clattered with the cobblestone flooring as she hopped off.  


“It was great riding with you,” she said. And suddenly Nico had a great idea.  


Since they were having such a grand time, he invited her back to his room. She happily went. The halls were shadowy, and the outer light cast from the windows were ominous. But nothing could dampen her spirit, or his, after both had such a pleasing day.  


When they got into the room, Mimosa couldn’t resist spying around the room. Her eyes were bounced from his bare bookshelf to his desk, heavy with scattered papers and notepads. “Do you like writing?” she asked. As she approached, her eyes met a photo. It was Nico around seven with a man beside him.  


“Is this your father?” She gazed at it sweetly.  
“Curse Magic: Phantom Fog.”  


She spun on her heel as the dark cloud engulfed her up to the waist. “Nico! What’re you doing?” She gasped. The plume rose to her chest, she tried not to breath it in. But seeing the cloud, she couldn’t resist glaring. She reached for her grimoire, possibly for an offensive attack but as her petite hand landed on it, it went slack.  


She sunk to her knees. Now her nose and mouth were fully entrenched in the cloud. Nico watched as she stirred and waited for her to fully relax. It only took a few minutes. When the cloud parted, he saw her figure, leaning against the back frame of his bed.  


“Good, looks like you’ve calmed down.”  


She didn’t look up to him as he pranced over. He dropped into a squat before her, his face to hers. Nico was going to say something, maybe a taunt, after all, she was one of the royals that dealt him his blow. Though she’s from the house of Vermillion, she is still a blood relative of such a despicable brood.  


Instead of taunting her though, he squeezed one of her breast. She could barely respond. He saw the look of distress cross her skin, rippling it in pinpricks of blush. He squeezed it again. He was truly amazed by the mere size and softness of it. So amazed that he forgot he was punishing her. He removed her mantle with a single movement. Her hair almost caught on it but fell back over her shoulders.  


He always figured that she wore something seductive beneath her Golden Dawn uniform. And of course, he was right. A leather bodice strapped around her core, framing her hefty breast like swelling fruit. A thin blouse concealed them, but the veil was sheer. He saw the faint hint of pink beneath the white fabric. As scandalous as it was, the blouse rose into a modest collar, flaring out beneath her chin. It was seductive in its faux modesty.  


He padded them with his hands like they were made of dough. They could’ve been, for all he knew. They bounced side to side in his hands, the way water balloons jiggled. “Nico…” She whispered. He could see only a glimmer of light in her eyes, like the pale moonlight on water. He pinched her nipples, gaining a soft gasp from her.  


“You’re going to be my plaything. Understand?”  
She nodded.  


He lowered his head to her chest. And through the fabric of her blouse, he sucked on her nipples. The fabric dampened until it was fully transparent. She whimpered as he licked her nipples, spinning the hard nubs with his tongue. But it wouldn’t be fun if her wits were totally gone.  


It was the same magic that he had used during the Magic Knights Exam. When the cloud engulfed that girl. It filles their lungs, shutting down their brains into inoperable zombies. It didn’t last long however, but usually it gave him enough time to compromise them.  


It did have lasting effects. After the cloud dissipated, their mind was still prone to absence. The woman he had used it on during the exam, often had bouts of missing hours in her memory. He knew this because after he defeated her, she wouldn’t abandon him, even though she had been picked up by one captain. It was a part of the curse. Even after the cloud dispersed, the person's still under the spell for however long or deeply they absorbed the cloud. She had come by herself and so no one stopped her following his orders to travel to a small chateau in Nairn. She earned money there on her off hours and Arnaud demanded Nico return to cloud over her mind again.  


Mimosa blinked her eyes as he lifted the curse. It was his spell after all. When she seemed to gain some head function, she dropped her eyes to find her mantle gone and her nipples entirely exposed. Her face reddened as she tried to scream but nothing came out.  


“No, don’t panic. I have it all taken care of.” He struck a hand between her thick thighs to her honey pot. She flinched. “Oh? Why so damp?” Nico teased.  
He stood up, unzipping his fly. It was a performance to him. And one he enjoyed when he saw Mimosa’s eyes widen in horror.  


“Nico…”  


“In front of that mirror-” he ordered. He pointed across his bed to where a stand-alone mirror stood. Her body lifted from the ground and she walked to it like a recently birthed calf still learning to walk. He didn’t order her to remove her top. He did that for her, suggestively unlacing her bodice with an erotic slowness.  


He saw her gulp as she eyed her own reflection. Nico let it fall to the floor in a soft patter. Then his hand rose to her ample chest. He grabbed her breast from behind and squished them together between his hands. “They’re so big…” he whispered in her ear.  


She breathed out, closing her eyes. He saw something moving behind them, an unwavering glower, so resolute that he knew he would need to nip it in the bud. He didn’t need someone who would be hard to control.  


As much as Solid fought him, spit at him, cursed him, he wasn’t hard to control. But in Nico’s experience in the brothel, where his adopted father ushered him into the life of using magic to manipulate others, the hardest to control were the silent women. The ones that didn’t resist physically. And even after someone had their way with them, they still possessed the eyes of someone who could never be owned.  


He knew they were trouble.  


“Take off your underwear.”  


He saw a flash in her eyes and her body slowly bent over to do so. As she lowered her bloomers, letting them drop to her ankles. Then she crooked her thumbs into the sides of her hips, beneath the skimpy pair of lacy undergarments she was wearing. He knew she had to be suffering being forced to watch herself submit. It was his favorite trick and one he planned to exploit.  


As she pulled them down, a sticky string connected her panties to her body.  


“What’s this? Aroused?”  


She rolled her shoulders back as she stood up again, kicking the underwear away. “You’re so beautiful.” Nico said, propping his head on her shoulder. He groped her chest further, making sure to memorize the sheer squeezablity of them. “I love them. You must be my wife.”  


“No…”  


“So you can speak.” Nico laughed, half-amused. She was stronger than he expected. But in this state, she still couldn’t scream out or try and dart away. “So how bout it? Be my wife?” His hand twisted down her flat stomach to her thighs and in between.  


“My heart…is already promised to someone else.” She barely said through strung syllables. Anger tweaked his mind for a split second before he released it.  


“Is that so?” He dropped both hands to her hips, “We’ll see.” 

Mimosa felt something press against her from behind and her mind went blank with fear. She saw it thrust between her thighs. Her own molten honey oozed down onto it. As he began a steady pace of rhythmic humps. Between her fleshy thighs, his cock was already dribbling pre-cum from the heat and tightness.  


“Is your pussy already promised to this someone else?”  


He saw nothing change in her eyes, no fear nor rage. This only made him more sure that this was a shield. “You’re a virgin, aren’t you?”  


Again, nothing changed except for a poker face that stiffened into a brick wall. He backed away, taking an extra look at her ass as he prepared to stuff himself in her precious pussy.  


“Wait-”  


His dickhead had only begun to spread the folds.  


“Wait…what do you want?” She huffed.  
“I want to fuck you.”  


“No, what do you really want?” Mimosa was now staring into his eyes through the mirror. It was enough to make him look away.  
He thought about the question, “I need you to do me a few favors… and I know you won’t be willing so this is my method.”  


“By raping me?”  
“Yes, and many others.”  


A new flash of urgency rose on her face. But before she could continue, she saw his mouth moving, “-Sealing Magic: Secretion Absorption.” That Sangria mana rose all around him, and he pistoned his cock for her pussy. The skin where he touched her burned and she tried to scream out as he rocketed his shaft into her.  


In the mirror, Mimosa’s breast skipped with every in thrust, clapping against each other as he forced her to ride his cock. Nico felt his own head going fuzzy, like all the cells in his brain were igniting on this tight flesh. Her whole body was soft, his rigid cock shoved between her walls, making her body tighten. As much as she panted, he knew her body wouldn’t be able to get enough of him. The same as Solid’s couldn’t. Except he had a special treat for her.  


He up-thrust into her again, listening to the lewd noises of their bodies forming into one, disjoining, and reuniting. Her fluids were flowing thick like honey down her thighs. He grabbed onto her breast again and felt her pussy tense.  


“This pussy is so perfect.” Nico said.  


He plowed her hard enough that her fat ass cheeks bounced back against him like the tide clapping against the rocks. She fell forward and clasped onto the mirror. Her tits pressed against the glass. It was chilled but her hot breath would warm it up.  


“I’m about to cum.”  
“Nnno!”  


He brought her hips back, rocking his hips forward to meet her pussy halfway. She could feel him speeding up, and feel her pussy going numb. And then, with one hard clap of her body against his, she saw her body lighting up with sangria features forming into the shape of ropes across her body. At that moment she felt a hot, gooey jet of cum smear her insides.  


He pulled out, letting her body drop to the floor. Now on the floor, she looked herself in the mirror again. Her hair was a mess of tumbling waves, her face hot and ruddy. Her breast were dribbling sweat like milk trickling from an used utter. She felt the numbing sensation of hot fluids surging from her spread pussy.  
“What did you do…?”  


“You’re my little puppet doll now.” Nico stepped beside her. She flinched as his hand drifted down to her but she felt a tinge of electricity as his skin felt hers. In that instant, her nipples re-hardened and she felt her pussy trembling.  


“It’s a shame that you promised that pussy of yours to someone else. Since its been soiled, I might as well seal it away.”  


She lifted her head as his hand went between her legs. She gasped. His fingers just tucked inside her little cavity. She felt like she was going to piss on herself or cum or both. “Creation Magic: Protruding Pleasure.” As he pulled his hand away, she felt her body changing, like he was zipping her shut. But as his hand ascended above her crotch, she saw her flesh did too. Her body began tingling with a new sensation as this flesh rose into a thick erection.  


“A little flesh-based magic I learned.”  
Mimosa nearly screamed in terror. “What’ve you done to me?”  
“Don’t panic. Half the world population has one of these. It’s not a plague.”  


He grinned, watching her hands float above it, not sure if she could even touch it.  


“Don’t worry. I haven’t sealed your pussy for good. It’s too good for that. But this will be your body until my mission is complete. Alright?”  


Mimosa didn’t answer, or rather she couldn’t with a penis between her legs. “Now, I don’t mean to be so rude as to ask you to leave but I really need to sleep.” He tossed her cloak over her. When she had finally gathered herself enough, she went to the door shaking. After she left, Nico plopped onto his bed. The day couldn’t have gotten better. He hadn’t even originally planned on using Mimosa in such a way, but it certainly worked out since he always wanted to fuck her.  


He knew he was being especially cruel to her. The spell he had cast is especially trying for the victim. They will be suspended in relentless eroticism until they are pleasured in the same way that the spell was cast. For Solid, it was anal. Nebra, Oral. Mimosa, vaginal. But Nico couldn’t help but snicker for what he had done to her. With her pussy sealed, there will be no way for her to meet release. And the more the victim struggles to get off, the hornier and more desperate they become.  


He laid in bed, feeling accomplished for the day. The picture of Arnaud and him stood silently on his desk. If it could, it would smile too.


	8. Chapter 8

With the banquet only a short few hours away, Nozel felt a resurgence of suspicion as his servants braided his hair. But he couldn’t determine if the suspicions were well founded. Fuegoleon did have a point about how Nozel regarded Nico. But Nozel wasn’t going to disregard the dried blood on the assailant’s cloak.  


Sensing this was reasonable evidence, he even consulted Marx, advisor to the Wizard King, in regard to whether there was a magic knight with a tracking type magic. Lucky for Nozel, there was such a mage and he just so happened to be in the area. Upon giving this mage the stained cloak, Nozel’s suspicions were heightened.  


“I can’t track this,” the mage said.  
“Why not?”  


Mana glowed around the young man and he held the cloak to his nose, “Because the donor of the blood is most certainly dead already.”  


Nozel tsked his teeth. It would certainly make sense. After all, it was his first theory that, with the amount of blood shed, the contributor must have been gravely injured. But no body had been found. “Also,” the mage said, “I am most certain this is an animal’s blood.”  


“An animal?” Nozel’s face scrunched. He knew he would have to do something quickly. He returned to Clover Castle where he knew Noelle would be. She truly seemed to take pride in organizing the banquet. But as he marched into the Silva section, he was stopped by Victor, the highest-ranking servant. It was his duty to manage the other servants in their duties and affairs.  


Victor’s eyebrows were dipping into a single line, “Lord Nozel, if you aren’t busy, would you hear what I have to say?”  


“Actually, I am very busy-”  


“Oh sir, please,” Victor actually reached out for him. His lowly hand never even graced Nozel’s mantle, yet Nozel returned a glare so predatory that Victor snatched his hand back. “I apologize, Lord Nozel….”  


“What is it? It better be important.”  


Victor trembled, “Please, Lord Nozel, speak to your siblings in regard to-”  


“What?” Nozel turned to him fully. His shadow was enough to engulf the man. Victor shuddered at the tone.  


“I mean no offense. But Lorde Nozel, the maids have made numerous complaints of…unwanted sexual advanced made by Lord Solid and Mistress Nebra. Please-” before Victor even saw the gleaming light reflecting off it, he felt Mercury lifting him off the ground. Suddenly the material turnt to spikes.  


“I’m sorry, Lord Nozel, please forgive me!”  


Nozel went away, his cape clapping in the quickness of it. ‘Unwanted Sexual Advances’ he snorted. He thought he beat that out of Solid. He’s seen the uncertain glances of maids when Solid entered the room. Nozel spoke to him becase he found it indecent for a royal to behaving so basely. But Nebra too?  


He once heard news of her tearing off the bra of a maid she caught snooping through her drawers. Another time, Nebra stripped a maid in front of Solid and others to demonstrate as a punishment for staring. But Nozel wouldn’t consider these as ‘advances’ as much as humiliation tactics.  


He thought back to visiting Solid soon after the attack, and thought that Solid was acting strangely. His face was ruddy, his demeanor was distracted and squirmy. But he figured it was the shock of the attack.  


He tried to shake it from his head, when he found Noelle.  


“Nozel nii-sama!” Noelle cheered. It somewhat brightened his heart that Noelle could still experience happiness toward him. He took her aside immediately. She quieted and looked into his seriously.  


“Noelle, tear down these banners. The banquet is cancelled.”  
“What?” Noelle gasped.  


“I just consulted with a tracking mage and everything I suspected was true. The cloak could not have been bloodied by the assailant.”  


“What do you mean, Nii-sama?” Noelle’s brows furrowed together.  
“The blood came from an animal.”  
“That can’t be…”  
“You can’t trust Nico. He’s not one of us.”  
“Wait,” Noelle’s shoulders stiffened, “No way.”  


Nozel watched as her face fell and then recast in iron. She looked up to him with that same determination she had when she stopped him in the hall. He knew that he had to break her spirit. “Noelle, I don’t know the specifics, but he was behind the attack. When I see him again, I’ll take care of him.”  


Noelle knew that tone. He wasn’t talking about imprisonment but death. “No! Can’t we talk to him first? To see if he really did such a thing.”  


“You are so naïve.”  


“I know that but…” She gripped onto the ends of her dress. “Nico’s our brother, even if you don’t think so…so if he did such a thing, I want to know why.”  


Nozel shook his head as she spoke. Then, almost as if irritated by Nozel’s noncompliance, she snapped her eyes to his. “Nico never said that he sliced the man or that he dealt a major blow. He opened his grimoire and attacked blindly since the enemy seemed to be a transformation mage. That would explain why the blood was dry- it was irrelevant. Maybe the men who attacked Solid also are the type to sadistically hunt boar?”  


Nozel disagreed but didn’t have enough information to refute her. “You’re making a mistake.”  


“You said that I am now an esteemed member of the Silva. So I will use my status to throw this party for him.” She said, “I just don’t know why you are so stiff about Nico. Just tell me, Nii-sama. Why do you hate him so much?”  


‘Hate’?  


He sat on it. Maybe he did hate Nico. It wasn’t just sight and hair of him that angered Nozel, his existence disturbed him. Seeing Noelle’s round face, her doe eyes, wide framed by her long lashes, her long silvery hair split into two ponytails, her bangs cut the same as their mother’s, he couldn’t see anything besides his mother.  


“If that’s how you feel then let me tell you the truth about mother.” 

“It can’t be.”  


Noelle and he were sitting in the outer area, under a veranda. Half of it was decorated with streamers and lanterns. Nozel watched her expression shift from shock to disbelief to reluctant acceptance.  


“That’s why I can’t allow it.” Nozel said. The story hurt. He barely knew the details, it all happened when he was six. Later details were filled in by his late father. In an uncharacteristic move on Nozel’s part, he put a hand on hers. She lifted her eyes to his.  


“What happened to the man?” Her voice grew barbs.  


“Prison. He’s serving a life sentence.” Nozel gripped her hand so hard she winced. “Which is too gracious if you ask me.”  


Noelle’s demeanor popped like a balloon. Apart of him pitied her. She had been so cheerful to throw such a banquet. He figured after she had been cast out, even though she’s been since accepted, this banquet was her first act as an accepted Silva in Clover Castle.  


“I can’t believe mother experienced that…” she said.  


Nozel couldn’t fathom it either, waking up on the battlefield to see a man on top of you. And couldn’t fathom carrying such a vile man’s child. But Noelle severed him from his thoughts, “Even as disgusting as it is…and it is,” she shuddered, “Nico is not his father.”  


Nozel released her hand.  


“Nozel nii-sama”  


Nozel departed from the table, not even speaking to her. Fine. If that’s how she’s going to be, it may be more convenient to nab Nico when he comes to the banquet.

On the other end of Clover Kingdom was Leopold Vermillion. He had returned for the banquet in the Silva section later that night. He heard of a Silva joining the Golden Dawn, which was refreshing, seeing as most Silva (save Noelle) automatically join the Silver Eagles. He hadn’t the displeasure of meeting him but considering Noelle blossom into such a kind and compassionate person, this newcomer could also be different from the insufferable brood. He too felt himself changing. To think that he once mocked the Golden Dawn for including Yuno into their ranks.  


He was heading down a long hall when he heard someone behind him. He looked and saw Mimosa standing in a doorway. She was wrapped with big, thick robes.  


“Yo Mimosa,” he grinned.  


She smiled back in the way Mimosa always did, soft and pleasant. He didn’t know her well despite being cousins. Their fathers were brothers and they occasionally saw them since they lived in the same half of Clover Castle. “Did you need something? Oh, I bet you’re here for the banquet.”  


He forced a hand behind his head, “Who would’ve though that there was a secret love child somewhere?”  


“I know, he’s quite a nice fellow.” Mimosa said. She had her hand to her lips. Truth be told, as she was engaging him in conversation, which seemed to enjoy by the pure energy he put into speaking, she was only thinking of how she was going to get what she wanted. Since Nico had cursed her body, she’s been finding it impossible to focus or think. Her body didn’t feel like her own anymore.  


Especially with the raging boner hidden beneath her robes. Her breasts were feeling strange too, her nipples hard to the point of soreness.  


All she knew was that Nico’s touch was ecstatic to her skin. It concerned her. Curse magic had effects long after the magic is cast. But what she didn’t understand was that her penis stayed attached even after she would have assumed Nico closed his grimoire. That’s how creation magic is. It only works with an active grimoire. But that morning, she had been ordered to suck on Nico’s dick while he rested in bed. His grimoire was closed but her penis was hard. She stroked it and received a pleasure she had never experienced before. Not that it was superior to the pleasures of her womanhood.  


Nothing was, which was why she wanted it back. To feel whole. But as she saw Leopold leading her into a sitting room, his sun ripened skin and the sway in his walk, his deepening voice, masculine yet still boyish, her heart quicken. Or maybe it wasn’t her heart that was pulsing.  


Within seconds of entering the room, him ahead of her, she snatched his braid. She yanked it hard like a horse’s reins. “Reinforcement Magic: Leg Strength Boost!” In that second, she kicked his back so hard that she nearly scalped him.  


She released his hair and he scrambled onto his side, blood trickling down his neck. The shocked and scared expression gave way to one of pure confusion. 

“Mimosa-”  


“Creation Magic: Pleasure’s Grove”  


Leopold, barely got to his feet before the first wave of twisting vines rolling into him. “Mimosa!” He cried, “What’s wrong with you?” The vines wrapped around his body, clinging to his arms and waist. Fire burst up from his fist. Mimosa closed the door behind her.  


“Fu fu” She giggled.  


Leopold struggled as another wave of the plants wrapped around his chest and legs. The plants were all around him and lifting him above the ground. He struggled against them. Fire-light grew from his fist, his eyes were set on her. “I don’t know what’s going on with you but stop this. I don’t want to have to hurt you!” He cried.  


“Lighting the room on fire won’t help, if anything, you’ll suffocate from the smoke. But you won’t get loose.” The vine wriggled through the air slowly, choking him with their tightness. It was just then he noticed his clothes dampening. Up close, he noticed stinking fluid trickling off them.  


“My vines are heat-resistant so you’re going to have some difficulty.”  


Leopold saw her grin and felt disgusted. His body was shifted back so that he was almost horizontal in the air. His limbs were spread, and she sauntered over slowly. He was having difficulty moving his head to glare at her.  


She meandered in, her hips swaying. She parted the ends of her royal red robe. Leopold gasped when his eyes set on the bulge beneath her white bloomers.  


There was a wet tip pushing through.  


“W-what?”  


Leopold instantly tried to fight the vines, but they strangled his limps. He felt like an ox being bound. “I’m going to ask you some questions Leopold, and I hope for your sake that you answer.” Her finger tranced along his crotch, making him tremble.  


Among the vines were cone flowers springing out of the meaty trunks. Leopold eyed them, they were thick and flaccid. It made him sick. There were other flowers, blooming out of the vines. Another popular one was the pitcher plants, oils dribbled out of them in oozing strings.  


She snatched his grimoire and tossed it away, far into a corner. Leopold craned his neck to watch it thud onto the ground. “First thing, is Fuegoleon attending the banquet tonight?”  


Leopold snapped his neck back to face her, “Why do you want to know that?”  


She rubbed his crotch through his pants, giggling at his discomfort. Leopold resisted. He grabbed onto a vine and tried to yank it off of himself, which only mustered a few grunts from him and more laughter from her.  


“This is a spell I learned long ago. I’ve never dared to show anyone else before. You should feel the slightest bit honored.”  


He scoffed. “If you think I will tell you anything about my brother then you’re wrong! It’s obvious you’re up to no good.”  


“Well then I’ll have to convince you.” She stepped in between his thighs to the only places the vines weren’t wrapped around: his crotch. He watched, feeling so vulnerable that he couldn’t stop whatever she was planning on. Then his face scrunched when her soft mounds pressed onto his groin. “What’s the matter, Leo?”  


“Don’t say my name like that.” He tried to spit but it came out choked. She tore a hole through her own blouse and spread the tear open until both breasts plopped on him. “I wonder if you’ve ever had one of these before…fufufu”  


Leopold bit his lip, that sharp snaggle tooth of his dug into his skin. He could feel his trousers tightening. He cursed himself. How could this even be happening in such a situation? And she was his cousin! He wasn’t even aroused. But soon he felt her hot tongue twitching over his hardon. She was dragging her tongue over it and back down and up again. Her salvia sunk through the fabric.  


“Mimosa…stop.”  


But she only laughed. “Are you sure you don’t want to tell me? You think I won’t find out anyways? I’ll also be there tonight. You can be my date.” She traced her hand beneath red sash that he wore around his waist.  


Feeling her hand, Leopold gasped, “Wait, Mimosa don’t do this!”  


She dug down his fly, allowing his dick just enough air to breath. It sprung to life, a thin five inches. “Oh, isn’t this cute?” she poked the head and watched it dribble. She watched him squirm. And when he finally stopped, she sighed. “I will give you another question. What is Fuegoleon’s relationship to Nozel?” Leopold’s eyes, which had been clenched shut, fluttered open.  


“What nonsense are you asking? Everyone knows they’re rivals!”  


She laughed. “But is that all?”  


He looked horrified and instantly glanced away. “Of course!”  


Mimosa knew she was getting somewhere and pressed her rack further into his groin. She pushed his dick in between, and rubbed it with the fleshy mounds. Leopold’s dick stiffened up. He flung his head back when she began titfucking him. Her breasts were so large and soft, his dick just reacted despite the gears in his head grinding to a halt.  


Mimosa held them, bringing them up and down his shaft, squeezing her own nipples.  


“Well?” she said.  


He threw his flushed face away. He heard her laugh. Then he felt the wet tip of a tongue seconds before being engulfed by her hot mouth. His whole body spasmed. He could help but gasp. That only seemed to give her more power.  


The vines tightened around him. Even the those wound around his neck squeezed as if she were to subject him to auto-erotic asphixiation. Now more than anything, he hoped no one would come in and see him in such a compromised position.  


Her lips sunk over him. It was vile to see. It wasn't suppose to be this way. His first time. A thin string of pre-cum released from him. Soon he noticed that the vines were moving in rhythm to her tit fuck, and a few little vines slipped their way under his robes and tunic to his bare chest, slithering around like a snake until licking his nipples. He stiffened. Which, despite Leopold’s silent wishes, Mimosa noticed.  


“So are you going to tell me? I think you know more than you’re letting on.”  
His face couldn’t have gone redder. His messy bangs were slicked with sweat and vine fluids. He hadn’t noticed but the red markings around his eyes were beginning to blur.  


“I’m not telling you anything,” he said, “because there’s nothing to share.” He quickly added. Leopold closed his eyes. He didn’t want to think of it. What he saw through a crack in Fuegoleon’s room.  


Sensing his hesitation, Mimosa tugged on his pants, dragging it down to his knees. His balls were dark and full. She took them in her hand and played with them like marbles. He tried clenching the leg muscles but that made him cuter in his eyes. Then her hot mouth sunk over him into tradition fellatio.  


His eyes rolled back as he locked his jaw. He didn’t know what was going to happen, but he vowed to himself that he wouldn’t cum.  


He tried to think of anything else. The Crimson Lions, what would be served at the banquet, the battlefield with bodies littered. That last one helped. Mimosa lowered to her knees, letting go of him. He breathed out for the first time.  


Then he felt something that made him pale. Her tongue wriggled between his meaty clefts. “What’re you…! Idiot, that’s dirty!”  


But her tongue thrust into him like a dagger. She flicked it around his hole, thrashing around the ring and re-thrusting it in. Leopold felt his whole-body shiver. “I don’t know anything, Mimosa.” he said.  


“I’m sure…”  


She was taking her sweet time interrogating him with that tongue. Leopold had never experienced anything like this. The closest was when an enemy on the field pinched his ass to taunt him. But this was on a whole other level.  


“Do you think Nozel trust Fuegoleon?”  
“I don’t know!” Leopold lied. “They barely talk. They’re just rivals!”  


Just then, he felt a finger push into him. A reactionary scream was cut off by a vine stuffing itself into his mouth. His head launched back, eyes wide. The ones around his nipples went to lickling and tugging on the pink nubs. Her finger pumped in and out. He could see her stroking herself from tip to base.  


“You’re making this difficult Leo. I know you know something. It’s obvious. Just answer me and this will be a lot easier.”  


She pushed her finger to the knuckle. Mimosa heard him whimper, his body trembling. She stood before him, allowing him to see her tall veiny, so heavy it rested on his groin.  


His mouth wasn’t just stuffed by the vine, other vines wrapped around it like a rope. She saw his eyes widening, his eyelashes standing up like the hair on thighs.  


“Hmm? Well if you have nothing to tell me then I might as well get something for all this trouble.”  


He felt a stray vine wetting his open asshole with its girth. A bead of pre-cum flowed from her cock and streamed down the underside. She grabbed it by the base and position against his ass lips. Leopold shook hysterically, his speech muffled and loud. She paused.  


“Are you ready to tell me?” She chuckled.  


He shook his head. The vines loosened around him and the last one, the one in the mouth, slithered out. Leopold coughed up spit on himself. “Mimosa, why’re you doing this? Are you planning on doing this to Fuegoleon or Nozel? They’ll defeat you if you try it so please...”  
Mimosa smiled.  


His flesh spread by the sheer girth of this cock. His chest expanded with his lungs gorging on air in preparation. “You’re not answering my question.”  


She pushed in deeper, an inch. Leopold instantly began rocking and rattling in place, a sudden wave of resistance flooding through him. “You’re so cute~” She gripped his cock and watching him writhing. She waited until he calmed down again.  


“I think you’ll love this. Oh! That’s why you’re not saying. You want me to pound your little virgin boy pussy.”  


It was surreal for him to hear those words from Mimosa. He had never even heard her say ‘damn’ so hearing ‘boy pussy’ was jarring. Just then, he was brought back by her hips slowly driving into him. “You’re wrong…” He whispered.  


The vines around his nipples were also massaging his chest, raising his skin into goosebumps. An erect cone rubbed against his cheek, dripping clear fluid onto his face. More cones slapped at the sides of his ass.  


“You know, this spell creates a grove solely to pleasure of whoever’s in it. I would have expected more pitcher plants, but it seems the cones want a play at you. I wonder what that means~”  


Leopold’s skin heated up. “All well…” She whined. She slapped her hips into his ass. A gasped escaped him but this one was breathy, like a moan. He tried to deny it, but she stroked out more beads from his cock. His chest heaved. “Please…Mimosa…”  


“Tell me what I want to know.”  


She rocked her hips casually into him, feeling the pleasures of a cock. Her head was spinning by the sheer tightness of it. Now she thought she could understand why guys like Finral of the Black Bulls stopped every woman he met.  


“...He’s friends with Nozel Silva.” He breathed, “Is that enough?”  


“No” she laughed.  


She stroked Leopold's cock with a supple hand. She made sure to change how she applied the pressure and watched his face closely. He seemed to especially like stimulation to the tip. She could hear the sound of his body slapping against hers, and it echoed through the room. His body tensed with every intake of her cock, as she long-dicked him slowly.  


Leopold didn’t know how much longer he could resist. His whole body felt like it was tingling and pulsating. He was so close. The images of Nozel in Fuegoleon’s room came rolling back. He had gone to attempt a sparring match with his brother when he heard Nozel’s laughter, something that he had never heard before. He barely recognized it as Nozel’s voice until he peeked through the door, already cracked. He thought it was bizarre. Then his brother lean in and kissed Nozel on the cheek. Leopold felt his heart stop. But that didn’t compare to what they started doing after.  


“You’re so tight, Leo.”  
“They’re together…” he finally said.  


“See, that’s what I wanted to know.” Mimosa smiled. “Now I think you deserve a reward.” She thrust in deep. Cum shot out of his cock, shooting rope after rope onto his chest and face. “Wow! That was quite the blast.” Leopold let his head roll back, no longer attempting to keep it up.


	9. Chapter 9

Evening waned over the Clover Kingdom. Golden lanterns hung all along the veranda of the Clover Castle. And that brightness was only bested by the chandeliar light glowing through the tall windows. The guest inside were of noble or royal birth. Their pedigrees were that of the most priviledged. Not all were so well bred. As was the case of some common-born royal knights who attended in honor of Nico.  


Captain William Vangeance attended. Nico even ironed his cloak for him. Which was funny, as the captain ironed his cloak for Nico.  
Mimosa stood across the ballroom. She was wrapped up in a thick, rolling cloak. It was similar to her special Golden Dawn cape, the one that signified her royalty. But this one covered her entirely, including the massive bulge he knew she had.  


From her, he had learned a small wealth of information. Such as confirmation that Captain Fuegoleon and Nozel were in a romantic relationship. That it has been going on for a year, that they drank non-alcholic wine on their dates (which explains why Nozel didn't have any of the wine Nico specially prepared.) That, unsurprisingly, Fuegoleon's favorite color was crimson and that he didn't read racy magazines, although he keeps a magazine with a racy photo in the back. He also wore briefs and Nozel left his own briefs in Fuegoleon's room on his last birthday.  


He didn't know how Mimosa gathered the info, but Nico marvelled at his own genius for including her. He was in a bit of a time crunch. She lingered by the fruit cocktail bowl. Beside her was a young Vermillion who was limping from a recent injury.  


"This place is pretty nice." A arm slung over his shoulders. Arnaud and his crew gawked at the wealth of the castle. Nico wished they didn't make it so obvious they were gutter dogs.  


"Remember to act normal."  
"We will, we will."  


But their garb looked rented at best. Arnaud's clothing were his own but he never dressed in season. Then Arnaud's eyes drew on something across the room. Nico followed his gaze. "You gonna keep your promise?"  


His eyes were on Solid, taking a drink from a punch bowl. "Of course. What type of party would this be without debauchery?"  


The guest, most Nico didn't even know, socialized throughout the room. He wondered did they even care about his supposed good deed? Or was this just another chance to hobnob? But either way, they were there for him. This party is about what he did.  


He heard a small shout. Looking up, he saw Noelle hurrying for him. Her breast jiggled as she came, her smooth thighs showing beneath her short dress. Arnaud was licking his chops just watching.  


"Hello Nico, I'm glad to see you came," She said.  
"It certainly wouldn't look good upon my character if I didn't." He smiled and watched her own eyes light up. Arnaud, though, had to interject.  


"It's great to see that Nico has such a beautiful sister. I hope his other one is also dazzling." The slime was oozing from his voice but Noelle either didn't notice or was too polite to address it.  


"Actually, I think it's about time to officially start this party." And without much warning, she spun around with Nico's hand in hers. "Attention, attention please!"

Across the room, Nozel nearly gagged. He'd been standing by himself but Fuegoleon approached right as the lights dimmed and the music diffused. He hadn't told Fuegoleon about the animal blood yet but he made plans to.  


Noelle was giving a sappy speech to the crowd. She even dabbed her drippy eyes once or twice. Nozel fumed that his otherwise intelligent sister had fallen for Nico's fraud. She even used the word, 'brother' to describe him. Disgusting.  


When the whole thing was over with, Fuegoleon lead the applause. If Nozel weren't acquainted with Fuegoleon's brand of gentlemen-like nature, he would have been irked at the gesture. But his nerves did strike the wire when Noelle strode onto the dance floor hand-in-hand with Nico.  


He took a step and Fuegoleon's hand fell on his shoulder. 

On the dancefloor, Nico's focus centered on the softness of Noelle's hand. He had barely noticed it when he kissed her hand merely days ago. At that time, he had already prepared her demise. But spinning with her now, he couldn't fathom it. Where was the snobby youngest sister of the Silva he had outlined in his plans?  


Her reassuring smile set him on edge. But what truly undid him was the sure look of acceptance in her eyes. "I'm so glad to be dancing with you...brother." The words were akward but tumbled out sweetly from her small mouth.  


This was Noelle Silva of the Black Bulls.  


"I've talked with Nozel Nii-sama. He's still suspicious of you." Her eyes grew serious. "We need to discuss them. But now-" She lead him across the floor, the tail of her gorgeous gown left a shadowy trail above the glassy floor. Their heels clicked in tune.  


He felt like a spider clutching a butterfly, or perhaps a dragonfly.  


"I know the truth about mother," she said abruptly. He swallowed.  


"But you didn't choose that. You didn't choose to be born so I won't allow you to be bullied for it." She peered up at him with those bright eyes of hers. "I know how it feels to be excluded from the family and I won't let you go through it."  


It almost hurt how delicate her frame felt in his arms as they spun. But she was no fragile ballerina, she was a warrior. And she was pure. Afflicted but uninfected. In that moment, he knew he couldn't let Arnaud touch her.  


He instinctively glimpsed behind him. The chateau men were no where in sight. But when his eyes boomeranged through the room, he saw Solid yanking a young maid's dress, Nebra was pouring a woman a drink, and Nozel was glaring as if he wielded a deadly eye magic.  


They all will go.

Nozel scoffed again. He hated the sight of his dear baby sister in Nico's clutches. Despite Noelle's growth, naivete was a symptom of youth. Fuegoleon squeezed his shoulders, "Calm down. I can tell you're seething."  


"How could I not be?" Nozel tried to quell his rage with a sip of fruit cocktail, minus the alcohol. At least, Noelle had the insight to keep him in mind.  


Through his rage-induced vision, he witnessed a beast of a man erupting from Nico. The same tan skin and villainous green eyes, large as a goblin's. Nozel had seen the face of the bastard that dealt his mother the devastating blow only once before. His face was in the newspapers. Nozel was only size when it happened but he knew his mother never fully overcame the humiliation. Some even had the audacity to use this for their own anti-woman rhetoric. That this is the very reason why women should be kept out of the magic knights. As if men aren't raped on the battlefield.  


Now knowing that the blood on the cloak belonged to an animal, Nozel knew for certain that Nico was a fraud. He arranged the whole thing for a piece of the Silva's status. And the fact that he was a magic knight, like his vile father, was a disgrace.  


Nozel couldn't take it any longer. He burst forward from Fuegoleon's reach. He was practically producing mercury in his stride.

"Oh, Nozel Nii-sama," Nico smiled as he saw him. The lights had just risen and he and Noelle finished. "I actually have something prepared for you." He produced a bottle of some sparkling water.  


“Save it-” Nozel stepped before him with enough ferocity that Nico stepped back. Mercury bubbles floated around him.  


“You thought you were so clever,” Nozel spat. “Are you so weak that you must ambush others? But I won't be such an easy target.” Mercury blasted from around him, catching everyone’s attention.  


The crowd gasped. Noelle shoved between them. "Nozel Nii-sama stop!" But he didn't. Mercury shot for Nico in needles. 

Across the room, Solid frantically tried unlacing a maid's blouse and uniform. He tried accosting Nebra but she turned him away with digust. She was too busy with a Blue Rose. He even heard her usher the young woman off to other place in the castle. He was too horny to even question it.  


His whole body was igniting on fire. And even worse, he didn't know what to do about it. He was breathing heavy and the rolling winds frm the open windows and doors didn’t cool him. He felt his hair sticking to his temples and itching behind his ears. There was no way he was going to last the night.  


Ever since what Nico did the other night, Solid’s body has been like a live wire. And with Nico’s presence so near, he felt he was going feral.  


That’s when his eyes, dry and desperate, caught on Nico’s gaze. A magnetic pull ripped him and Solid barely knew what he was doing but he saw the Mercury needles slicing the air. 

"Water Magic: Holy Assassination Bullet!" The shot lobbed for them, making the table before them explode in a blast of punch and table cloth. "Solid!" Noelle screamed.  


Nozel withdrew his mercury right as Fuegoleon came to his side. He gasped his name but Nozel ignored it.  


Solid rushed to Nico's side in what became a display of total absurdity. It was only topped when Nico touched Solid's shoulder and Solid all but collapsed.  


"Solid, can't you see Nico's the one that organized your attack? Why're you defending him?" Nozel's blood vessels bulged in his neck. But Solid resisted him. Something's he never done.  


"No, he defended me! If it weren't for him, I would have been gravelly injured or worse-" The sight of Nico's hand upon Solid's shoulder was too much. Nozel slapped it off, leaving the crowd aghast. Fuegoleon finally stepped in.  


"I think we all need to calm down."  


"Yes, that would be wise..." Noelle said, trying to usher Solid and Nico to the back. Fuegoleon used that cue to grip Nozel's arm but he shook free. He spun around on his own accord and marched for the door.  


Fuegoleon knew this was turning into a shit-show quickly and, in a feeble attempt to calm Nozel down, he shared a gaze with Nico and the bottle in his hand. Nico handed it over and Fuegoleon snagged two of the non-shattered glasses.  


Nico, who was left standing, eyed the crowd of nobles and royalty. Among them, Nebra was gone. And so were the men from the chateau.


	10. Chapter 10

"Couldn't resist me much longer could you?" Nebra whispered in Irene's ear.  


They had just gotten into a back bedroom. The banquet was a snooze-fest (although there was a loud noises from the grand hall earlier) and the aching in her mouth was leaving her brain with rabies. Her mouth watered all the time, and her she found herself heaving and unable to sleep.  


So when Irene arrived in a slim black dress, adorn with sheer lace and her Blue Rose mantle cloaking her shoulders, Nebra nearly malfunctioned. She wouldn't even acknowledge how stunning she looked with her hair all tied up. She was a little reserved too. Nebra thought it was modesty until she remembered the rude comment she made earlier.  


And that mouth of Nebra's was quick to move on its own. She apologized (but not really) until Irene accepted a drink and unwound. They chatted the whole time about this or that, although Irene kept fidgeting.  


And as horny as Nebra was, she didn't like seeing Irene so nervous. She even said that she didn't want to be seen. She even suggested going away somewhere.  


Then Solid appeared, publically accosting her—his sister. Nebra was stunned. So she took Irene up on that offer to flee to some spare back bedroom. The seclusion aroused her, especially with the sound of Irene's heels clinking throughout the halls.  


"You're so sexy tonight..." Nebra moaned.  


Irene had whispered something in return, but Nebra was too excited, mouth open and pouting. So when they entered the shadowy bedroom, Nebra pushed her into the wall.  


"Woah, Nebra!"  
Nebra resisted Irene's attempts to slow the assaults.  
"What is it? Here?"  


She moved her tongue along Irene's neck. Irene's soft skin was scented with perfume. Pulsing throbs in her neck turning Nebra on so much...! She needed something in her mouth. This oral fixation was leading her into devouring Irene whole.  


She just needed to taste, suck, swallow.  


"Nebra...oooh, Nebbie....I..." Irene spoke through huffs. Her cute squeals made Nebra advance her molestation. Her hand slid between Irene's thighs.  
Irene gave a little gasp, and the excitement loosened her hair, making strands run passed her forehead. Her dark eyelashes fluttered as Nebra's palm slid beneath her panties.  


Their bodies slowed against each other. The heat rising, muscles tightening then loosening. Nebra's palm rubbed Irene's fleshy pink pussy. She could feel Irene's warmth, her moist flesh spreading, and even the little hairs.  


Fluids drained into her palm thick like nectar. And the sweet yet musky odor perfumed the room. Slick wet noises sounded between them as Nebra slide her fingers into her.  


"Ah...."  


Her fingers went in easily, her formation was akin to picking up a bowling ball. But she added some finesse by vibrating her fingers. The simple gesture stimulated her groin muscles to tense adorably.  


It was a sly little crevice. She's been inside once before. Inside a tent on that mission where they first met. They got hot and heavy inside. Hot breaths, bare-breasted, slicking each other's seared pussies.  


She knew from love notes that Irene needed penetration to reach climax, whereas Nebra herself could climax solely from clitoral simulation. But Irene's clitoris was much less sensitive to outer stimulation.  


"Nebbie...wait....I need to~"  


Nebra traced her tongue along Irene's pink flesh. She was on her knees now. And the scent was lovely. Not in a perfumed way, but by its natural femme smell. Irene was kind enough to spread her thighs enough for Nebra to move in.  


Seductively, Nebra hooked her fingers around the panties and slowly slide them down her thighs. "Neb...."  


Spreading Irene's womanly folds exposed her sweet pink flesh. Nectar drooled down her legs. Nebra smirked at her work. So she treated herself to a taste with the flat of her tongue.  


But the sensation on her tongue drove her mad. Soon she buried her face in Irene, much like Solid had the other day. Her nose was tickled by Irene's pubes.  


Nebra pleasured her twofold, licking her labia and fingering her vigorously. She didn't know how but they ended up in the bed. She only realized this when she heard the squeak of the mattress. They shed their clothes, save their panties and bras. But after the short intermission, Nebra returned her face to Irene's treasure grove.  


"Nebra...listen I..." Irene moaned.  


Her breath was coming out in clouds, encouraging Nebra to keep going. The sight of Irene's crumpled body all hot and spasming was her reward. She always prided herself in making girls fall to their knees. There was something about sweet girls succumbing to her.  


Nebra loved the feisty ones, the fierce ones. Nothing compared to defeating them in battle or ravaging them in bed. But toying with sweet girls was another game entirely. With the other girls, teasing was about establishing dominance. With girls like Irene, the pleasure came from observing them squirm. Seeing their faces drowning in pleasure. Drawing out the humiliated groans and excited pants. Like cat and mouse.  


But Nebra truly did like Irene. She would never have extended a relationship over a year if she didn't. And she wouldn't wear matching rings with someone she had no interest in. And judging by Irene's appearance tonight, she must feel the same.  


"No, you listen to me," Nebra purred. "It was no joke when I said I would have you shackled in my bedchambers. We're going to finish what we started in that tent. Do you remember?"  


Nebra forced them into the bed near the windows. She shed her clothes like a seconds skin. She did the same to Irene, stripping her seductively in the sheets. And when Irene laid on the mattress, Nebra returned to ravaging her. Starting with her already slick fingers.  


back arched as Nebra twisted her expert fingers into formation. Her walls were puffy and drenched. Nebra loved her squirming, how her legs writhed like a spider's. Or how she kept clenching her butt cheeks together. Nebra slithered her spare hand up to Irene's chest, where her small mounds were rising and falling. She flicked at the nipple, which was already hard. The little nub shivered and hardened to rocks.  


"There's something I must tell you first!" Irene heaved.  
"After I-"  
"Now!" Irene's eyes were steel against Nebra's.  


Finally, Nebra slowed. The sheer force in Irene's voice stilled her. So she straightened out to see her better. For some reason, Irene's face was twisted in anguish. Her breathing slowed until stopping. Her eyes then opened again, this time tinged with a sad resolve.  


For the first time, Nebra looked over her lover.  


"...huh?"  


Nebra moved her hand away from Irene's moist groin. She had been so entrenched with horniness that she hadn't even noticed the dark bruises deep between Irene's thighs. But they were well illuminated in the moonlight cast through the sheer curtains.  


"I'm so sorry, Nebra."  
"...what-"  


Nebra screamed out, her body convulsing. She didn't know what was happening except pain. She almost spun off the bed. Nebra gasped. Her arms weren't moving. It was horrifying.  


They just weren't responding, and they wouldn't leave her sides. It felt as though they were bound. "Hey, hope you don't mind me intruding?"  


A nasty looking man stood in the threshold of the door. Nebra twisted onto her back. "You vermin! How dare you come here. Get out before I thrash you!"  


As she said this, she kicked out her legs in an attempt to leverage herself. But she couldn't shake her arms away from her sides. In frustration, she glanced down. Her arms were bound in some strange magic item.  


"You comfy? Because you'll be wrapped up in that for a while." His gold tooth twinkled.  


The flexible rope wrapped around her chest lewdly, framing her breast in some BDSM binding. The shock and intensity of situation hardened her nipples even more than they had already been.  


"Irene, get behind the bed," Nebra called. But there was no creak of the bed. "Irene-"  


The man started laughing. "Go on, Irene. Do as she says."  


The bed creaked as Irene rolled off it. She was silent. But then the man clapped his hands. Nebra was confused as to his smug grin. But she didn't like how this was going. She had trouble moving on her own. It felt as if the ropes were heavy as iron. So when her back fell onto the bed, she could barely rise again.  


"Irene, what's going on?" Nebra flickered her eyes back to her, then nervously to the man. But Irene covered his face with her hands, not answering. "What is it?" She demanded.  


The man laughed. "Don't you understand?"  
"Understand what, bastard?"  


The man shook his head almost sympathetically. He slowly walked toward them. As he did, Nebra's heart pounded. With each step, she shifted violently. "Go away! Get!"  


With mighty hands, the man lifted her by the waist and slammed her back down onto the mattress. And he did it again, and again until she lost her breath.  


"Now that you're calm..." The man grinned. "I'm going to have some fun with you. The same way Nico should be having some fun with Solid about now."  


"Nico...Solid? What are you talking about?" Then suddenly, "—Irene, do something, you're a magic knight after all!"  
"Yes, go on, tell her Irene." He said.  


Irene quietly walked around the bed until her pathetic form came into Nebra's gaze. She had great difficulty looking Nebra in the eyes. And she didn't respond or speak. Instead, the man reached a hand out to her. He palmed her crotch like a gangster. And just by Irene's huffing body, Nebra knew that he was doing all sorts of digital exams on her. Then he freed his hand. Fluids spun between his fingers.  


"All this? You must really be good with your mouth."  
Irene glanced away in shame.  


Nebra's face though, screwed up in anger. "Irene, you stupid wretch. You traitorous slut."  


Irene's eyes widened, face pale.  
"Oh, don't be mad at her. Girl can't help it. Nico has a way of doing these type of things of people."  


"What does Nico have to do with this?" Nebra stammered. She kept looking to Irene for the answer, and hoped that her fiery gaze would melt the woman. The man sighed, "Let's just say he's pretty popular with the ladies."  


Hurt crossed Nebra's features, leaving her with lips parted and eyes widened. But then they tightened up. "You...I thought..."  


"I don't love him, Neb! I love you. It's true, I would never sleep with a m-"  


The man yanked her back as she lunged for Nebra. He twisted her back and slapped her hard. Nebra screamed out for her.  


"Get your hands off her, creep!"  
"You women sure are fickle. Is she a dirty slut or your lover?" He laughed, "Both, I suppose."  
Nebra narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"  


"What do you think?" He said slowly. He gropped Nebra's breast with his calloused hands. It wasn't big in his hand, but her nipple pressed into his palm indecently. He palmed the breast, kneading it and playing with it like a child as she laid on the bed.  


"Irene, get over here."  
"I...I don't want to watch..." She sounded sick.  
"Do it." He commanded.  


And she reluctantly did. This time she moved to the other side of the bed, which left her in Nebra's blind spot.  


Nebra tried to focus her mana but couldn't. Whatever this magic binding was, it restricted her ability to manifest. She could wriggle her fingers but that was about it. And of course, her grimoire was left with her clothes on the floor.  


Now the man was kneading both her breasts. "How's this? Having a dirty old man groping you? Or would you prefer it if I were a dirty old woman?"  


"Fuck off."  


"If you say so..." He tweaked her nipples one last time before his weight fell onto her chest. He was straddling her. And a bulge crested between her mounds. She knew what it was right away, she could even feel the heat wafting off of it.  


"Well, Silva-ess? How's it feel to be before a man's stinking cock?" He pinched her nipples.  
"Wait until I have my magic back..."  
"We have sometime before that. Those bindings cost a pretty penny and only work for so long, but you'll be broken in by the time they break."  
Nebra gritted her teeth, "Bastard."  


He laughed at her insult. "This is true and so is your half-brother. What of it?"  


"What exactly does Nico have to do with all this?"  


He thrust his hips forward rather than answer. She tried to turn her head away but she couldn't escape this burly man atop her. His weight was so heavy and his bare cock bulged lewdly between her tits. She hadn't even seen him undress. What a sly bastard.  


The cockhead was a bulbous red, like his portly noise, and throbbed badly. It had its own unbearable weight as ooze dribbled onto her collarbone. The hotness of it was like a slow honey steaming her skin.  


The head was dangerously close to her mouth and she refused to accompany any lewd thoughts of his. But he wasn't asking for permission. "Well?" He said, pushing her breast together so they smooshed his cock. They had never been exceptionally big breasts—like her younger sister's—but there was enough for the two mounds to pillow his filthy thing.  


And without further ado, he began using them to pleasure himself like she really were some blow up doll. Parts and not a person. When he stopped pinching the nipples with his fingers, he kneaded them with his palms, allowing his bulky knuckles to do the pinching. She turned away, humiliated.  


It only got worse as he humped his groin into her breast, making a friction that made him grunt. And with each forward thrust, his cock jabbed her chin. "You like that? No? Then why are you drooling?"  


Was she? She was!  


She tried to tighten her lips but her entire mouth was tingling. She couldn't face it. But his cock kept steaming ahead, rubbing her sensitive skin. His harsh hands hardened her nipples to little rocks. And she couldn't even keep her mouth shut because the weight of his body was suffocating her. She could feel his fat balls weighing her down too.  
"

Come on now, open that cute little mouth of yours~" He sung.  


She tried not to, but she felt her ribs being crushed. And worse of all, her own mouth was still salivating like a bitch in heat. Her wriggling failed to free her. Her own wishing and mental pleadings didn't free her either. The man—Arnaud, she learned—didn't waste time with it. He simply plowed ahead with pleasuring himself with her breasts.  


"The size could use some work. There's a mage on the border who could enhance these with some magic items. We have a few udder-whores at the chateau, you might make a fine one."  


"Get off!"  


"Now you're talking." The heat prodded her lower lip, its fleshy skin rubbing it. Fluid moistened her lips like a cheap balm. That sticky fluid connected her lip to his dick in a bridge that reconnected every time he forward-thrust. Her breasts bounced with his movements. The dark hair of his ground scratched at her delicate skin, again and again, as if she had a rug burn.  


Then it finally happened. He thrust hard enough that the tip jutted between her parted lips. It remained there, crooked like a cigarette, until their eyes met.  
And in a silent second, which passed slowly, he pressed on.  


All the sensory spots of Nebra's body lit up in that moment, because she couldn't believe her mind actually went blank. And before she knew it, she was suckling his cock like an infant.  


He positioned it only halfway in so it was her moving to it. Her white curls bounced on the mattress, glinted with silver by the moonlight. What was this thing in her mouth—so thick and hard? It smelled like musk and masculine sweat. Her nose crinkled. But she couldn't slow her bobbing, even after he combed his hands through her loose hair. After everything, her careful hair clips and bindings had come undone, leaving long curls for his fingers to stroke.  


"Mmm..." He moaned, watching her in delight.  


She couldn't stop. There was so much to it. The length, the girth, the thick vein running along the underside. She's only experienced pussy before. The texture, the taste, the moisture was all different. And her eyes were fluttering back as a hairline of drool crossed her cheek.  


"You drank all the wine didn't you?"  
Without understanding, she nodded, moaning.  


His hands were moving in secret, until they clasped onto each side of her head. His fingernails scrapped her royal scalp. And with a smooth transition, he slung his cock deep into her throat, only stopping when his balls met her face. "Think you can handle this?"  


She couldn't.  


Nebra soon found herself choking. She couldn't move either, and her nostrils had been blocked off by his groin. "Come on, you have to try at least."  
Gargling came from beneath him.  


Arnaud pulled out a bit, and some of the life came back to her eyes. And that arrogant squint. But she couldn't stop her tongue from writing beneath his shaft. So he pressed back in. He made eye contact for as long as he could and slapped his groin into her pristine face. This continued until her perfect face was ruddy and sodden with sweat.  
"Guess I might as well..."  


The grip over her ears tightened suddenly. Too quickly, his crotch slammed her head into the mattress with enough force to give her a concussion. She couldn't breath as he did it again and again. His cock was blurring through her mouth, from tip to root, until his balls clapped against the underside of her chin. Bruises would be forming dark and purple.  


Drool overflowed from her greedy mouth, mixed with his own fluids. Her throat was not prepared for him. In all her oral expeditions, she had only once dared to conquer a strap. And she had ridden it too, or it had ridden her. As she was bent over a wooden table, thigh lifted up.  


But here she was, skull slammed into some back bedroom mattress, with a stranger manhandling her body. The worst shame being that her entire mouth was on fire with excitement like thousands of firecrackers bursting.  


Her lips sealed around the fat cock even as he pummeled it. But then, even as her mind was a fuzzy blank, she felt her thighs be spread, and a warmth overtake her special area.  


A new moan escaped. Not because of Arnaud but because of the sweet little mouth licking at her clit. "I...reeehnnn..." She moaned.  


"Hmm...well aren't you a little vixen?" Arnaud said, head turned over his shoulder. Irene was lapping at Nebra's exposed pussy, still pink and twitching. And as she did, Nebra's body melted with a new eroticism. Her breathing slowed and her eyes finally rolled back in peace.  


"Hm..." Arnaud paused. Then—not necessarily happily—continued with his thrusting. His hips flexed like a dancer's. And with that agility, he crammed every last inch in. Her tongue obeyed.  


The thumping continued so fiercely that, even with her tongue as a shield, some part of her mind feared he'd break her teeth. And his fingernails stabbed through her scalp, holding tight like talons.  


"Now be a good girl—"  


Wet heat exploded in her mouth, like a geyser. Hot jets shot into the back of her throat. Without any ushering, she swallowed load after load. The loud gulps that came in breaks, a few seconds between each, filled the still room.  


Irene still licked at her. She pawed Nebra's thighs romantically as she did. The sweet syrup from Nebra was her only reward.  


Arnaud moved off her and Nebra finally took a cold gulp of fresh air. As she panted, her bare breast rising and falling, she tried to come to terms with what happened. She had just been raped. And Irene aided it.  


The mattress creaked. She turned her head just in time to see Arnaud reaching for her. "Get! Go, you brute."  


But Arnaud grabbed her waist, tugging her onto his lap. She tried wriggling free but her arms were still bound to her sides. Irene was kneeling at the end of the bed before her. Her eyes were big and fawn-like as if she were ignorant to the evils just done to Nebra's body.  


"Che." Nebra turned away from her.  


Something in her heart throbbed, surprising her. But she had no time to reflect. Arnaud bucked his hips.  


It caught her off guard and she fell back first onto his broad, hairy chest. She could feel his heart beating through her spine and he held her there. "Pretty romantic huh?"  


"Just...get on with it." She closed her eyes.  
"So the cold bitch of a Silva likes it."  


He pushed her up but only halfway, so that she could see Irene blowing him now. Her cute little mouth was spread around the girth. She bobbed expertly yet still virgin-like.  


"Irene...you...." Nebra gritted. She wanted to tell Irene off and warned her to get away from this man simultaneously. She wanted to rip her lover's hair and scoop her up at the same time. And this blasted oral fixation made her want to finish where she left off with her. But as she cursed internally, Irene flickered her gaze up to her.  


Then she slid off the cock seductively, maintaining that eye contact. It was so un-Irene.  
"What did they do to you...?"  
"Nico's magic works best on the ones with a naturally docile spirit."  
"I don't understand."  


"You don't need too. But your body will." He pushed her forward until his fat cock, which was in Irene's hands, slapped against her open pussy. Her thighs were spread wide, framing his manhood beautifully against her white pubic hair.  


"Let's see...think I can make a lesbian cum?"  
"I'll never cum from a vermin like you."  


Sweat misted her forehead. She tried desperately to keep her cruel expression. Keep up her bravado. But her head was whirling. Especially as the Irene slid her fingers into her wet pussy. She had no qualms about thrusting her fingers in and out, making the lewdest of sounds.  


"When I get out of this..." She breathed.  
"You'll what?" Arnaud chuckled.  


His voice was like one of those monsters looming over a child in a nightmare. Nebra couldn't free herself and somehow the more angry she became, the more powerless she felt. And when he had his fun teasing her, he moved on to the next phase of his assaults.  


He bucked, making her body bounce upward. Irene's sodden hand slid from her quivering pussy to somewhere much more devious. "What are you—"  


Her middle finger thrust into her anus. Shame overwhelmed Nebra, as it was her own slickness that worked as lube. Irene's finger slinked in and out of her ass in slow yet quick thrust.  


Nebra had never ventured here. She's done it to others but her third eye has always remained closed. So when Irene plunged another finger in, this time to the hilt, Nebra cried out. But no words specifically, just a distress cry.  


Solid come help me!  


But it was too late. Arnaud was already lifting her up and Irene positioning the cockhead for him. She tried breathing calmly at first, but when she felt something big and rounded press against her opening she thrashed like a child, loosing all attempts to be dignified.  


"Let go! Let go, you stupid common peasant, louse! I hope you die, and if you have children, them too!"  
"Well that's not nice-" He thrust in.  


Only an inch at first. But Nebra froze when it happened. She was momentarily in disbelief. How had a night she looked so forward to become this? How had her lover been involved in this scale of deception? She still didn't even know Irene's connection to any of this.  


Her face weakened.  


"Alley oop..." He pushed in haphazardly. Despite her body's slickness, he faced resistance. Nebra was also squeezing her rectal muscles tight. Her toes instinctively curled as if exposed to something fetid. But to no avail.  
When his hips became flush with her pelvis, he let out a sigh. "Squeezing like that only makes it feel better for me. You know that right? Or perhaps you wouldn't...  


Nebra glared through her tears at Irene. They swelled the corners of her eyes, burning like pinpricks. And ever so cruely, he began pumping himself into her as she sat on his lap. She bit her lip as his shaft slung into her, his lusty chuckles ebbing at her fortified ego.  


During it, he wouldn't stop talking. About how he'd first seen her in a portrait and how he thought she was a queen. About how he never expected her to be related to Nico.  


"What does Nico have to do with this?" She whispered.  


Arnaud didn't respond right away. But then he did, "Well, no problem telling you now, with you subdued and all...Or, why not Irene can tell you?"  


Irene's face was scrunched up. She did not answer.  


"I suppose these things can't be helped." He said, all the while still pumping into her rocking body. "Do you remember the magic knight exams barely a year ago?"  


Nebra's eyes tried focusing as she tried to think back, but the room spun much too fast. That day a silver-haired young man defeated a young woman in a match.  


"Tell me what happened?" Arnaud asked.  
She hesitated, "Nico used his strange magic and won with no resistance." She said it slow, as if being tested. "It came out in a plume."  
"Do you know how his magic works?"  
"...No."  


He just smiled, and returned to simple thrusting. His cock was fat with a slight curve. The shape of which, rubbed her inner flesh in such a lewd way it made her back arch. 'Focus!' She tried, but her body was tingling and pulsing with every pump. Her mind was going fuzzy. All this from her ass?  


How could this be happening? She was royalty, the Mist-Master, daughter of Acier, the Steel Maiden. But now she sat atop a man's crotch, his crude, fat cock deep in her virgin ass.  


Every time his hairy crotch slapped into her, lewd noises echoed in the silent room. His thrusting is non-stop. But he did change his motion, moving her in circular patterns, rubbing her outer flesh just right.  


"Wh...what does...what does Nico have to do with this?" Nebra forced herself to ask.  


"You think he just forgot being cast out like trash?"  
"I had nothing to do with that—"  


Arnaud's fist caught her hair. "You're one of them aren't you?" He shook her head softly, clucking his tongue. "His magic is all its own though. That girlfriend of yours knows it pretty well."  


"Wha...Irene?"  


Irene closed her eyes. "...That day, at the exams...I lost. Against Nico."  


"What?" Nebra tried looking into her but Irene wouldn't offer more. But luckily for her, Arnaud chimed in.  


"That magic of his is a strange one. It overrides the mind. I was so surprised when this girl just showed up at our modest chateau looking for work."  


It came together slowly but when Irene's lower lips wobbled, Nebra's chest tightening into a fist. This man seemed well pleased with himself. Even his grin had a grin. "And she was pretty popular. We've never had a magic knight working there. But the clients showed her the ropes."  


"Your disgusting." Nebra snapped.  


He grabbed her waist and thrust with vigor, until his sword was sheathed to the hilt. Nebra cried out, rolling her head back in horny anguish.  


Her pussy was throbbing too from the enormous cock thumping her ass. This was a cock? Why was it feeling so good then? She didn't even the guys. She liked women. Women with things to prove. Women like Irene. But this cock was unravelling her.  


And now this dirty, dirty man had his grips all over her like she was some blow-up doll or call girl. In the frenzy of it, her silver curls bounced. Eyes squeezed shut, her mouth hung open, "stop...st...!"  


"You'll survive this, Nebra." Irene whispered.  


Humiliation reddened Nebra's face. Even worse, she could only huff her protest. But Irene's face nuzzled her thigh, which was drapped over Arnaud's.  


"You like my personal whore? Being a Blue Rose made her pretty popular with my top clientele."  


Something dribbled onto Nebra's thigh, hot and wet. Again, and again, until Nebra bravely pried her eyes open. Irene gazed up lovingly at her. But tears swelled her eyes. Her lower lip trembled. Her lips were moving slowly as if in prayer.  


The motion of which formed silent words Nebra could barely decipher through her own blurring vision. Only when its essence connected to her did she understand: I'm sorry.  


In the same moment, Nebra's back arched in pleasure. Her pussy pulsed with a thousand nerve-end spasms. At first, she didn't understand. Until her body became cognizant of the fingers squeezing her clitorus. Irene's. She twisted it gently, humming into Nebra's skin.  


A small gasp escaped Nebra small mouth. A single flare ran though her body in an electrical snap. "Ah..."  


Irene squeezed her clit in junction with the thrust, confusing Nebra's already battered body into feeling pleasure.  


She was breathing softly now. And the womanly scent of her lover comforted her, turning her on simultaneously. Her body couldn't resist. Toes curling, her groin muscles tensed.  


"Ir....ah..."  


Irene smiled and continued. Her fingers smoothed along her labia. She did it slowly, with passion and patience, making Nebra tremble. When Arnaud kicked up his pace despite it, Irene transitioned to fingering her.  


Nebra's breast bounced with each rise and fall on his cock. Her body was sucking him in so deeply, and her pussy eating Irene's fingers until...  


"Ah! No, Ireennn.....!"  


She couldn't stop herself—her head shot back—eye rolling behind her skull—white flashing in her brain—and her whole body tightened as an orgasm ripped though her.  


"You're ass really tightened up. You must really be enjoying this." He smirked, "But I shouldn't be the only one having fun. Everyone enjoying the show?—"  


Laughter roared through the room. And from the shadows came shabbily dressed men. Royalty like Nebra could see through their faux-fabricked coats. "Yeah, how about you let us have a turn with her." This man's eyes was predatory.  


"First, start with the Blue Rose."  


Irene had only gotten to her feet when the men snatched her. They pawed at her pussy like animals, each taking bites and swipes at her breast. She tried to squirm free but her thighs were already spread wide. And then they were lowering her onto a man on his back.  


"L-let her go!" Nebra shouted.  
They laughed. "Why? We've already had her before."  


Nebra watched in slow motion as Irene's pussy spread over the cockhead like heavy curtains. The gap closed slowly, until their bodies were one. The union was repulsive, disgusting, disgraceful.  


But Irene was smiling.  
"Your lover's a whore now." Arnaud whispered.  


"No..." was all Nebra could say. And it slithered out like a ghost. The cold sneer she tried hung in her mouth. This couldn't be. Irene was bouncing now, stroking two other men with her fist.  


"But don't worry, you can still be her lover at the chateau."  
"I'd never be your whore."  
"Fine. Be everyone else'."  


Arnaud's waist sprung to life. She had forgotten that he hadn't cum yet. And his long cock thrust in and out of her. He had her leaning against him, her pussy still crudely on display. "Stop it! Stop!"  


But the friction was too much for her post-organsm pussy. It felt strange and unpleasant—not that it ever felt good—she dug her fingernails into his sides.  


"You like that don't you?" A man was putting his cock into Irene's pouting mouth. She took it gratefully. Before Nebra knew it, Irene's cheeks were caving in from the suction.  


—And a palm rubbed against Nebra's pussy. Her head snapped to the side of the bed. A man with a poorly groom goatee stood smirking. His hand massaged her groin the same way someone strokes a dog—a bitch.  


"Mind if I take a swing?" He asked, but not to her. Arnaud chuckled a 'yes' and the man positioned himself in front of her. His broad figure cut into Nebra's view of Irene. Which may have been a good thing as another man was dangerously close to her ass.  


"I've always wanted to fuck you."  


Arnaud laughed, "You'll be the first one. I haven't gotten to the pussy yet. And she's apparently a lesbo."  


The man laughed, as if it escaped him. He even covered his mouth. "Are, are you serious?"  


"Yes, when I came in she and Irene were going at it on the bed. And here I thought they were just good friends."  


The man stole a glance to where Irene took on three men at once. "Who would've thought." But then his gaze was back over Nebra. Ruffling with his pants, he soon revealed his cock. It wasn't a long one but in terms of circumference, it was noteworthy.  


Her thighs were spread far and her arms still bound. She truly felt as if she were nothing more than a doll. He entered her will no resistance. Even tightening her pink walls in protest did nothing to slow the assaults. After all the moisture and oral sex and dribbling of fluids, her pussy was so lubricated, it drenched Arnaud's cock, which was still plunged into her ass.  


"Oh damn...It is tight."  


"Bastard." Nebra spat at his face. The spit struck his eye, halting him for a moment. The air stilled as she gave her iciest stare. But he only smiled.  
WHACK!  


He back-handed her across the face. The sheer sound of it could have cracked the glass windows. Her curls bounced even.  


Then his hand caught her other cheek and held her chin fiercely. "She'll fetch a good price."  


His groin met hers fast. She cried out but by the time the breath escaped her lips, he was already out then back in. His waist bounced off hers, giving him the momentum to slap it back in. The size stretched her cavern wide, her walls stroked by its meatiness.  


"I....cahhn...t...nohhnohh." The sounds were incoherent.  


Her back was flat over Arnaud's chest. And while the goatee'd man held her thighs in place for maximum thrusting, Arnaud teased her breast with his bulky fingers.  


"Fuck! This bitch is drenched."  
"Oh, I'm next!" A man called.  


Tears trailed down Nebra's cheeks. She couldn't stop panting like an animal. And the sound was even more pathetic than a defeated enemy on the field. She sounded used, objectified, a lesser form pleading for mercy.  


Even worse...  


"Shit, is she cumming?!"  


"Doesn't matter if she's royal, a whore's a whore." Arnaud said.  


Nebra's body was acting on its own. Pulsing and tingling in thousands of nerve endings. She was more a-light than if they had burned her on a pyre. Men were surrounding the bed now, peering down at her with lustful eyes. Some were jeering at the sound of her breathes, or size of her breast. Others were shooting white, steaming jets onto her skin. The same skin she had scrubbed and perfumed for that evening. The skin that was swirling in sweat and filthy must.  


"I think I'm gonna..." The goatee'd man muttered. His thrust became rapid and sharp until his groin was pressed flush into hers. She knew what was happening.  


Hot gushes flooded her from inside. The heat almost burned. And it seemed to billow as more ropes were added over and over. She felt it pouring out of her when he pulled himself out, but she was in a daze.  


Only when her mind returned from the ceiling did she realize that one of the men was pulling on her nipple. It isn't not a toy, she wanted to say. But her mental fortress had been invaded. And she just wanted to let her mind fade out into the blackness.  


They were discussing amongst themselves who should violate her next, with the men turning to rock-paper-scissors to decided. But then Arnaud rolled her over unceremoniously. They jeered at the white fluid seeping out of her ass.  


And then they attacked all at once.  


One in her mouth, one lifting her thigh as another crawled under her. She didn't resist. It didn't matter, she was an object to them anyway. Her mind all but faded to black as she heard Arnaud call for them to play nice as he headed for the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Fuegoleon could not believe that happened. He chased Nozel down the hall. Mercury was dripping all around Nozel as he seethed. Fuegoleon knew this was trouble and ran up beside him, cutting him off from another corridor.  


"I can't believe you behaved like that," Fuegoleon spun around him.  
"You have no idea the depth of that man's lies."  
"Then tell me—" Fuegoleon heard a rustle of party goers, "but somewhere else."  


They sunk into a nearby room, a miniature library beside Fuegoleon’s bedchambers. Nozel faced him, eyes cold as steel.  


“Blood on the cloak was animal’s blood. He faked it, meaning he was behind the assault.”  
“Slow down, how do you know it was an animal’s blood?”  
“Because I got a tracking mage to look into it. He’s certain it came from an animal.”  


Fuegoleon’s eyes widened. He shouldn’t be surprised that Nozel would go that far but still he was stunned.  


When the surprised passed, he rubbed his chin. “Well, that can’t be ignored.”  
“-Then let’s return and stop this.”  


“No,” he snatched Nozel’s arm. “You’re in too big of a hurry. Noelle set this party up and everyone’s already here. If Nico is crafty enough to orchestrate a faux assault—all be it for no apparent reason—then we need to do this carefully.”  


Nozel breathed out, taking his arm back.  


Fuegoleon leaned back, “During the magic knights exam, I noticed he seemed powerful yet seemed to be holding back. He also has the mana reserves of a royal-”  


“Half”  


“But enough.” Fuegoleon watched Nozel’s face, “here have a drink. It’ll cool you off faster.”  


Nozel finally relented and took the glass. He allowed Fuegoleon to pour it. But meanwhile, the partiers in the grand hall were still muttering in confusion and excitement. Had Nozel Silva, eldest of the royal house of Silva and captain of the Silver Eagles, really just try to assault Nico, his half brother and the man who is being honored tonight?

Nico's open laughter stopped their gossiping. "Well, I knew he wanted to spar with me, but right now?" His laugh thundered through the room. As they all relaxed, Nico noticed Solid flushed, slightly panting. Solid was at his limit.  


Noelle’s eyes also graced Solid’s pathetic form, but Nico whisked him away before she could become alarmed. “It seems he’s already had too much to drink. I’ll take him to his room,” he called out.  


As soon as they hit the hall, Solid pleaded for relief. In between his bouts of begging for mercy, he would curse Nico as a disgusting commoner bastard, then return to whining. Nico himself felt relief when he threw Solid to the floor, upon entering another room. It was the lesser grand hall on a higher floor.  


Solid rolled onto his back.  


“What is it you want? I’ll give it to you, anything!” Sweat trickled down his chin. Between his thighs, a hardon tried to breach the outside. He pulled it out immediately and started jerking on the floor. “Please, please, please!”  


“Well, it’s funny you should ask Solid. Because there actually is something you can do for me…”  


Solid lifted his head from the floor in time to see a man and others enter.  


“Who’re they?!” He tried to conceal himself, but they already saw him flayed out, jerking like a baboon. The man, who must have been the leader stepped in close to Solid. It made Solid crawl back, reaching an unsteady hand for his grimoire.  


“Give that to me.” Nico ordered.  


Solid had a fearful look in his eye, one of hesitation. But he stood, none the less, and brought it over to Nico.  


Nico raised it up, “Good boy, I think you deserve a treat.”  


A wriggling smile rose to Solid’s lips, but it faded when the floor began to glow. “What is this?”  


“You’ll see.”  


The flashes returned and lettering encircled the floors. When the last flash passed, Solid was startled to see they were in a darkened room with hay. They were in a pen.  


“A transportation spell,” he said dry mouthed.  


There was mud all over his shoes now and he lifted his legs while gasping.  


“What’s the matter? I think it’s pretty fitting.”  


Before Solid could retort something nasty about being a royal or about Nico being a filthy commoner, Nico pushed him open palmed into the mud. He fell into the slop, and some pellets landed on his face. It smelled horrid.  


Nico stepped over to him, the mud being nothing to him. He unzipped his fly slowly. Solid’s whole body steam over at the sight. “Since you’ve been such a good sport, I’ll let you have a-”  


Nico’s dick was wet in split seconds. Solid engulfed the whole thing with his steaming mouth. It was so hot to Nico. Solid’s spongy tongue wriggled beneath the underside, causing Nico to moan softly. Solid was so transfixed on bobbing his head back and forth, he seemed wholly unaware that they were being watched.  


Long strands of drool bounced back and forth from his mouth, full of Nico’s seven-inch cock. Solid felt his body going into over-drive. This dick tasted so good. He couldn’t describe it, it was as if this dick was mana itself and he just wanted more and more. Solid felt Nico thread his fingers through his hair.  


Nico had to slow him down or he’d burst right there. Using his hands as guidance, he slowed Solid into a smooth rhythmic ride. One that even left Solid moaning. He was taking Solid from tip to base.  


As he did, he flicked all of the Silva insignia clips from his hair and any other tie or band, until his beautiful silken hair flowed freely. Once unleashed, his hair retained a wave texture that Nico knew many men would like.  


“How’s it taste?”  


He watched Solid choke trying to tell him. His eyes were rolling back. Even of all Nico’s years in the whore house, he had never seen a face so slutty. Nico felt his groin tightening up, he never lasted long. But he knew his secretion absorption spell wouldn’t be undone by coming in his throat.  


It had to be done wherever the original curse had been cast. And he had no plans of fucking Solid’s ass for the night. Although, with the use of a condom, he could slam Solid for days and it would make no difference. With the wine he had given Nebra though, she could he released with a simple blowjob.  


He tightened his grip on Solid’s head and fast-fucked him in the mouth. He was barely letting him move, fucking him like he was a damn blow-up doll. Hot salvia drained down Solid’s chin and long neck, staining his fancy high collar with pre-cum mixed spit.  


He hit the gears, his whole body tightened as he slammed his waist into Solid’s face hard enough to break his nose.  


With a sudden plow of triple-humps, he was cumming. “In your mouth, I just came in your mouth,” Nico narrated, breathing heavier.  


He pulled out, cum and drool strung to the ground. Feeling triumphant, he watched Solid groveling. A smirk grew in Nico's skin and in every pore. But then he noticed that Solid was groveling. Groveling longer than expected.  


That’s when he noticed it.  


Nico kicked Solid straight in the chin, making his head launch back. Solid gasped. Nico flipped him over and instantly spanked him on the ass. “You thought you could outsmart me!” He bellowed. Solid tensed his ass, which was exposed. When the hell did he pull them down? “You thought you would finger yourself with my cum didn’t you?”  


He thwacked him again, this time harder. Until red hand marks reappeared in his skin. Solid's ass was a moon, white and round, and the marks could have been outlines with how sharp they were in skin.  


A tear rolled down his face, “Nico-nii, I didn’t!”  


“I saw you!” Nico slapped him again, making Solid gasped with every spank. He could tell that Solid's never been punished this way, even as a child.  
Nico’s own heart was racing. The bastard almost tricked him. As dirty as it was, Solid scooped the mixture into his fingers and was busy trying to finger himself with it. If Nico wasn’t fast enough, he wouldn’t have caught him in time.  


That bastard almost freed himself.  


Another tear rolled down Solid's ruddy cheeks. His whole face was cherry red from it, the humiliation, and the sheer horniness. “Nico-nii” he whined. As Nico slapped his ass, his spanks transformed into groping, then into massaging. Listening to his cries, Nico suddenly realized that he never told Solid how the curse worked. He was just doing was his body was desiring.  


“I’m sorry, Solid. Big Brother Nico didn’t mean to be mean,” Nico cooed.  


Solid trembled from his touch. Nico made sure his own hands were clean before he smoothed one into Solid, all the way to the hilt. Solid was panting softly, his hair in the mud.  


“You like that don’t you?”  


Solid purred.  


“You’re a good boy…”  


Sensing that Solid was close to coming, he removed his finger. And then he flipped Solid off his knee. Solid had to re-catch his breath. “What’d you do that for, bastard!”  


“Well I don’t want to be the only one having fun.”  


Then Solid heard the grunt of something behind him. On his rear, he turned slowly to see the snout of a black hog. Its breath grew hot and it snorted out thin trails of snot.  


“What….?”  


He turned to find five or six pigs, fat bellied and ugly. Solid wasn’t sure what he was seeing. But as the hogs came closer, there was no mistaking Nico’s intent. The hogs were dragging massive cargo with them, balls dragged against the ground and their penises raged beneath them.  


Solid tried to scurry away but slipped in the mud. As he got up, one of the hogs leaped onto his back, putting its full weight onto him. He cried out.  


“Don’t you dare! Nico you better stop this.” He felt the hog’s cock move between his cheeks and draining onto his back. “If you don’t stop this!”  


But Nico only laughed. Solid looked so perfect like this. He had been fantasizing and planning some form of revenge for years since Solid sliced his face open on that day. But this was too much! Too perfect. He heard Solid cry out again, this time during penetration.  


Solid gasped. He couldn’t believe it. He had a hog’s hard cock in his ass. He was being mounted by a pig. Sweat rolled like tears as he felt the hog pivot its hips further forward. Solid groaned, his legs tensed up.  


It was so big. Solid was huffing, his tongue hanging out as he tried to get air. But the show hadn’t even begun. Without warning, the hog slapped its cock in deep. It pulled out and thrust back in even faster. It didn’t take breaks, its huge girth spread Solid open wide. He could feel his ass growing redder than his face. His Silver Eagle’s mantle was soiled, brown in the muddy filth. Even his cape was cast over his shoulder, heavy with mud. Even so, his nipples were hardened to rocks and his ass bounced back with a slutty slap.  


The hog pounded it hard like an alarm clock, its hefty balls spanked his ass with every in thrust and out. Solid was barely able to take it. But the weight of the fat bellied hog was too much. Solid collapsed onto his stomach, mud rushing up his nose and into his mouth. He gasped. But then the pig fell on top of him, squishing ever last inch of its ten-inch cock into his small worn hole. Solid gasped.  


It picked up the pace, rutting him. It was like it was trying to breed him. And he was the last lady pig in the pen. Solid closed his eyes. This was too shameful. But his body couldn’t stop pulsing and tingling. But then the hog struck something that took his breath away.  


Nico had traced it when he had fingered Solid only minutes ago. And his cock had just glimpsed it the other night when he teased Solid. But this pig had hit it dead on. Solid gasped out, moaning. “Oh, you are a slut.” Nico said.  


Solid tried to ignore him but the hog kept dead-driving its cock right into it. His face burst pink and now his eyes were truly rolling all the way back. His mouth hung open as drool flowed from it. The force of the pigs driving would push him so hard into the ground that the pressure made him ooze. And when the hog lifted its cock back up, the upward pull of the cock would lift Solid’s tight ass until eventually plowing right back down on it.  


The force of it caused Solid’s poor groin to tighten up to the point his entire body convulsed. Nico burst out laughing, “You’re coming from hog cock?”  


Solid couldn’t even deny it as his whole body was tightening and tensing. Rope after hot, sticky rope jetted onto the floor beneath him. His hard cock bounced against his stomach as the hog continued to pound him, no doubt feeling Solid’s ass clench its cock with a new fierceness.  


But the spell still had Solid bound, so no matter how much he came, he would never be fully relieved. The hog pounded one last time before gooeying in his ass. Not until pulling fully out, did the excess flood out of Solid’s quivering asshole. He was flat on the ground now.  


And Nico watched as the second hog pulled into position. Its fat cock stuffed Solid before all the cum drained out and Solid knew before the night was over, he’d have his intestines pumped full of hog baby batter.

Across the Castle, completely unaware of Solid’s impending boar anal rape, Nozel and Fuegoleon were still in the library. As Fuegoleon was considering what action to take, Nozel was beside himself.  


The wine hadn’t calmed him down, it only made him more amped up. But this time, it was his dick feeling stir crazy.  


Fuegoleon's back was to Nozel and all Nozel could think of doing was shacking him right there and then. But he had to resist. His splash of blush reddened his cheeks and he took a few more steps toward Fuegoleon, who also was taking sips of the wine. “Have you calmed down yet?”  


Nozel grabbed onto his elbow, casting his gaze away. When Fuegoleon turned to look, Nozel wouldn't make direct eye contact. “I think I would prefer to calm down a different way…”  


Fuegoleon thought about what he meant for a moment before he understood. He too looked away, wondering if now was a good time to be doing such a thing. But he felt his own horniness rising steadily and actually considered it a good idea.  


“Sure but lets finish the wine first at least.”  


They were only in Fuegoleon’s room for a few minutes, drinking, before Nozel felt his pants tighten. He had gotten boners before, but this surprised him. He had never received one so hard and stirring before. He was harder than he usually was mid sex.  


Loosing himself for a second, his hand brushed over it. It felt good, so he did it again and again until his palm was rubbing it back and forth. But then he remembered where he was and stopped immediately before he was caught.  


“No, keep going…”  


Nozel looked up to find Fuegoleon, who was sitting across from him, stroking himself, stealing the last glass of wine. Nozel turned away, “No way…”  


“Do it.” Fuegoleon’s voice was stern.  
Nozel leaned back in his chair, “alright…”  


He dragged his hand across his cock seductively. Although the touch of his hand through his loose pants made him moan out. In his hand, his cock tingled. A part of him felt embarrassed when a soft spot of the fabric damped with precum, like a magma bubbling up a volcanoe, but not yet spewing.  
Fuegoleon eyed him carefully, taking notes as Nozel unconsciously began tweaking his nipples.  


It was feeling so good to Nozel. Maybe he really did need a break from all the stress. A cool down period where he could just have his ass plowed. The second he heard those words in his mind, he reddened. He had never been so crude before but now the words replayed in his mind in a fuck-filled mantra, getting him harder and harder, closer to cumming every second.  


“-Sit on it”  


Nozel opened his sweat drenched eyes, to find Fuegoleon staring dead into them. Fuegoleon’s ripe eight-inch cock was sprung high and twitching between his calloused hands. But Nozel—who stood at once—wasn't going to play by his rules.  


So when Nozel approached Fuegoleon, who was looking quite satisfied with himself, he lowered himself into a crouch—not his knees—beside his lover. Fuegoleon's red brow rose until he realized what Nozel was doing.  


"Oh?" Fuegoleon swiveled to face Nozel. His knees were on either side of his downy soft head. And soon his hands were as well.  


Nozel slinked forward like a mink. His pointed nose tapped Fuegoleon's tan cock, making it bob slightly. The two men shared a gaze.  


With a nod from Fuegoleon, Nozel spread his lips for his cock. But not to submerge it in his hot mouth. Instead, Nozel rubbed his lips along the underside, licking at it gently. A slow breath escaped Fuegoleon.  


Nozel dragged his tongue up to the tip slowly, almost agonizingly slow for his lover. Fuegoleon watched Nozel bring his tongue to the dripping slit, widen his lips as if he were to take it all, before sliding back to the underside.  


"Nozel..."  


Nozel's head was between Fuegoleon's hands and it took all his might not to physically force it to swallow all of him. And Nozel knew that. Which was why he was doing it.  


Nozel was glaring with those razor sharp eyes of his, as if they were on the battlefield. In such a comprising position, Fuegoleon melted at the sight. His cock was in the cobra's grasp. Nozel's tongue flicked at it over and over, earning more strings of precum. "Nozel, please..."  


"Please what?" Nozel said through the cock puckering his lips. His brow arched.  


Fuegoleon didn't respond. He was so close that he didn't want to ruin his chances. But when Nozel remained in a forever state of curiosity, Fuegoleon applied force to his hands, slowly dragging Nozel's head over it.  


"Oh..." He moaned.  


Nozel's velvety mouth was so wet and warm...He swore he even heard Nozel moan in his throat. His eyes were closed now, so his white eyelashes showed.  
So Fuegoleon rolled his head back, finally allowing himself to relax. His red hair tumbled off his shoulder as he moaned. But strangely, his mouth was watering as well.  


"Keep going..." He muttered.  


Nozel was bobbing slowly, sucking slightly. Music from the grand hall below mumbled through the vents, enhancing the blowjob for Fuegoleon. The last time they were together pittered out just as fast as it ignited. Masturbating even the next day was pathetic. To him it seemed, a bad orgasm was worse than no orgasm at all.  


Nozel rolled his head back to the tip again. This time the red head lingered in the tip of his lips, in a seductive dare. Nozel's body was not lithe, nor frail. But he was lean, with thin definition on his features. A masculine body still youthful and sensitive. It was a body Fuegoleon lusted and fantasized about for years before that fateful night after he awoke from his coma. Nozel still allured him with his reclusive charm.  


But now, with Nozel playing a power player, Fuegoleon wanted him even more. Mercury shot toward Fugoleon's hands, he dodge a skewering just in time.  
By the time Fugoelon recovered, Nozel was standing before him. His body tall and unyielding. "Get up."  


"Wha..."  


Nozel turned on his heel. But Fuegoleon just watched him scrupulously. When Nozel sauntered to the side of the bed, he dismounted, bending over the bed. His mantle was off, which gave Fuegoleon a good view of his ass, a round shape beneath his trousers.  


Nozel remained their silently spreading his legs, but it wasn't until he gave his ass a little shake, did Fuegoleon scramble over there like a dog. Nozel kept it up until Fuegoleon's big hand ran over it.  


"So this is what you want huh?"  


Slap.  


"Well?"  
Slap. Slap!  


Nozel groaned, but Fuegoleon didn't wait for coherent words. He hooked those fingers of his into the waist of the trouser, and slung them down. His white ass, two moons, were beautiful. The right one had a little red cherry dotting its side.  


But right as Fuegoleon prepared to mount—feeling especially triumphant—Nozel straightened. He grabbed Fugoleon's elbow. "No, eat it."  


Fuegoleon gapped. But the force of Nozel's fingers in his elbow let him know this was a demand not a request. Fuegoleon smirked as he sunk to his knees.  


Before him was a beautiful ass that smelled of cologne and steam washed skin. He spread the clefts apart, to reveal the pink hole, already quaking. His balls hung like fruit. He palmed them, earning a moan from Nozel.  


And while Fuegoleon has little experience with eating ass, he found himself turned on. He's sucked Nozel off before. And he's enjoyed that but this was brand new. A part of him felt it improper but the allure of this ass was too much. And the trembling in his jaw was overwhelming.  


Nozel sighed out when they made contact. Fuegoleon's hot tongue wrung around the hole. It was a strange sensation, this whole writhing beneath his tongue. His tongue seemed to dance on its own. And soon, Fuegoleon was deriving more pleasure from licking and sucking than from stroking his own cock.  


"Fuego..."  


Fuegoleon stuffed his face in his ass, eating him out, slapping his hide, and moaning all the same. The furosity made Nozel loose his balance and fall onto the bed. But he was quickly pulled back.  


Fuegoleon had wrapped his arms around Nozel's full thighs in order to yank his ass back into his face. "Fuego...!" Nozel stammered. Then he was yanked entirely off the bed.  


They were on the floor now. In the tussle, Fuegoleon had rolled onto his back, pulling Nozel with him. Nozel was flustered at first, but found himself on his stomach atop his lover.  


Fuegoleon's cock sprung before his face. Being on the ground disgusted Nozel beyond compare. He was royal, a Silver Eagle, the captain even. But here he was on the ground with another captain, struggling against each other. The cock in front of him was basically steaming in eroticism.  


What a handsome cock!  


Standing tall with an arrogant lean and swagger. Nozel sucked it into his mouth fast. It surprised him that he was so eager to eat it. But since it was in his mouth a little while earlier, his mouth has been watering for more.  


Frantically, he pumped his face over it, sucking out the sheer masculine essence of it like a desperate vampire. Its scent filled his nostrils with musk. "ohmmmm" he moaned. His hands were full with Fuegoleon's balls—heavy and rich.  


It was pathetic how Nozel's eyes rolled into the back of his head simply from performing oral sex. He couldn't stop himself from slurping and lapping up every bit of it. Fuegoleon was basically the same. His tongue was deep in Nozel's ass. His balls drapped over his chin.  


Within the next moments, the room was ahush with slurping and soft moaning and the looping musics from the floor below. Their bodies glowed hot like magma. Even Nozel's mercury bubbled around him subconsciously. Heat escaped Fuegoleon in swirls, arousing Nozel to the point of slapping his own ass. He was over-heating. As was Fuegoleon who rolled Nozel off of him. A gasped escaped Nozel, hair scattered around his head in a silver crown. 

“You are such a slut, Solid!”  


“I can’t believe his body is hanging on like this,” Arnaud said. He and Nico were sitting on the wooden beams of the pig pen, watching as the fourth pig had its go. Solid was barely coherent, possibly only half- conscious after so much pig spunk overloaded his circuits. With such a hot load still inside even as another hog stuffed him, the spunk was surely in his blood stream. Solid’s own cock was swinging back and forth, small pools of cum beneath him. He had drool clinging to his chin and nose. He was barely able to stay on his knees.  


“Durability is key. A slutty Silva as haughty as he is will definitely attach a fanbase. It’s good that we break him in now.” Arnaud said.  


“I’m sorry…sorry Nico…” Solid whined. His arms and thighs were wobbling under the weight of the hog.  


“Sorry for what?” Nico asked.  


Solid could barely answer between huffs and puffs of breath. The hog was grunting over him, pumping itself in and out. Despite the apology, Nico doubted that Solid would even think to start with the scar he inflicted years ago.  


Solid’s face was distressed. He really didn’t know!  


Nico leaped off the pig pen and marched up to him. He struck his foot into Solid’s nose. Blood squirted like lava bursting from a chasm. “Woah, Nico-” Arnaub stopped his laughter.  


“Think, retard!” he ripped Solid’s head by his permed roots. “What family was it that forced me into an orphanage? What family was it that allowed me to end up in a whore house where I was bought and fucked like meat! And who gave me this scar when I came back for help?” Nico traced it with a finger, right across his jaw. “You stupid bastard!”  


“You’re going to hurt my feelings,” Arnaud said.  


Nico didn’t respond. Beneath him, Solid was trembling. The hog backed off, pulling out and wandering away. “Come on, don’t get so angry.” Arnaud said as he sauntered over to Nico. He took a hand and squeeze his ass with an open palm. Nico forced him off.  


“I told you, I’m done with that. I’m a knight now.”  


Arnaud smiled, “Remember, I bought you. I decided when you’re done. And you really hurt my feelings back there—” Whoosh!  


Nico looked down to the pain and found a dagger stuck in his stomach. He gasped, then lifted his head to Arnaud, who was still smiling. Nico backed away, the dagger coming undone, and he lowered himself to the floor. “I’ll have you healed back at the chateau.”  


Then his gaze dropped to Solid.  


“Don’t hurt me…” Solid whimpered.  


“Don’t worry, we’re still having fun.” Arnaud snapped his fingers and a white flash returned, blinding Solid. When it let up, Solid saw they were back in the Clover 

Castle, the top floor. But where the pigs had been was now a group of men, laughing and rebuttoning their trousers.  


“’Transformation Magic: Savory Scenery’ is what I call it. Did you enjoy the little pig pen? Were you in whore heaven?”  


Solid gapped, “That wasn’t transportation magic?”  


As the realization dawn on him, Solid didn’t know whether to be relieved or ashamed. Even as an illusion, he still came believing that he had been fucked by a pig. Solid couldn’t look up at them. But he still, no matter how far he had fallen, he somehow still had his pride.  


“When…” he trailed off. But when he caught Nico’s attention, he shouted, “When Nozel nii-sama finds out, you’re going to wish you were neve born at all Nico!”  


Arnaud laughed, “Well if the plan has been going accordingly, then your big brother is going to end up like you. A disgusting cock-slave. A perfect fit at the whore-house.” He grinned. “But let’s not get ahead of ourselves. We still have some time to play around~” 

"Doohhntt stoop..." Nozel moaned. They were back on the bed again, drenched in sweat. He was in Fuegoleon's lap, bouncing up on his ridged cock. Nozel always monitored depth by staying on his knees, which made it easier to observe the 4-inch rule. The sheer circumpherence was wide enough that just two-inches felt like a lot of cock.  


"Hmmmm...I won't..." he huffed. Which was ironic, because Nozel was doing all the work. Now naked, the only work he did was nibble at Nozel's pretty pink nipples. They were little playthings in his mouth. This gnawing desire to feed on anything nearby hadn't faded even after he ate Nozel's ass, cock, lips, ears, ass again, and now his nipples.  


As it went on his, body went into hyper-drive. He felt his hips rocking faster and his head going blank. And then he felt a little twirl in Nozel's hips, a lap dance of sorts. But before he could speak, Nozel pushed his lips against his, effectively shutting him up. Fuegoelon slapped his ass in return, feeling his own loins heating up in passion.  


He wasn’t close yet, but he felt he needed a little more. He slapped his ass again, making Nozel moan and gasp mid kiss. With his thick hands, Fuegoleon grabbed each cleft and spread them apart.  


The motion gave his cock a clear path and it went in smoother and smoother until Nozel broke the kiss so he could moan out, arms over Fuegoleon’s shoulders, howling into the moon like a wolf. But he couldn’t stop now. All Nozel knew was that he wanted to be fucked. Hard.  


“Fue…fuegoleo…come, on!” He panted, “Fuck me harder! All the way!” Nozel’s face was beat red. Fuegoleon had never seen it more than a faint blush, Nozel could always remain so cool. But what turned him on most was hearing Nozel beg for his cock. That was something that he only heard in his hottest fantasies.  


Nozel straightened himself out and plunged himself deep into Fuegoleon’s lap. The sensation threw Fuegoleon’s head back.  


“Fuck…” Fuegoleon cursed, something that was rare for him.  


He had never felt Nozel’s ass so full as he was doing right now. And Nozel, messy haired, sweating, and lusty eyed, had never looked so sexy before. Fuegoleon wrapped his arms around him tight, securing him like a seat belt, and drove into him hard. Nozel nearly yelled.  


That’s when Fuegoleon just fully took over. He pulled Nozel up high, until only three inches lingered in his pretty pink pussy, and threw him back down on it, driving his hips up at the same time. Nozel threw his head back, mouth spread open. But Fuegoleon vowed he wouldn’t be done until Nozel was panting with his tongue hanging out.  


He thrust himself up, almost feeling like an animal. But he had never been allowed to fuck him so hard before. And he sure as hell wasn’t going to waste his only chance. He pounded his dick into his tight hole, feeling Nozel instinctively clamp down on it.  


Inside Nozel was so hot and wet that Fuegoleon’s own head was burning. All he could muster in his mind was how to fuck him harder. That’s all he wanted. To bury his bone in his soft ass meat. It was crude but it was true.  


After thrusting up into Nozel one last time, he lifted him up in haste, making Nozel cling to him in panic. “Fuego-”  


Nozel felt his back slammed onto the table. His eyes only focused seconds before he felt Fuegoleon dig his long cock back into him. “Yeeess, more, more!”  


Nozel felt everything turning up hotter. His brain wasn’t even working anymore. All he knew was that his hungry ass better get fed. It didn’t even hurt as Fuegoleon pumped his ass balls deep.  


Nozel’s legs were spread so indecently that he felt ashamed. His own cock was flinging fluid onto his chest and soon he felt himself turned on by that shame. His ass was at full capacity and as his eyes rolled back into his skull, he couldn’t believe he never let Fuegoleon do this before.  


“Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!”  


Fuegoleon was rushing his hips into Nozel at a rate that blurred. His sweat fell off his forehead as he leaned over Nozel. All the work and sweating left his face markings smudged and his hair loose.  


“I need your cum, cum in me-” Nozel moaned. All he could think of as his ass tightened up in anticipation was how much he wanted to be pumped full of cum.  


“You think I’m going to stop fucking your tight little ass, slut?” Fuegoleon said, then his eyes widened, and he pulled back, covering his mouth. For the first time, he looked back to the empty wine.  


But Nozel wasn’t having it and wrapped his legs around Fuegoleon’s waist. “Who said you could stop?”  


He glared into Fuegoleon’s eyes. Before he could think it over some more, Fuegoleon slowly thrust back in, doing shallow dives. These earned a few mewls from Nozel, who was dangerously close.  


Hearing what he had said, and seeing how hard he had been going, Fuegoleon tried to cool it down but that overwhelming sense to smash started taking over again and he slid his cock to the hilt. But he controlled himself.  


He didn’t even like rough sex.  


Nozel moaned.  


“I’m going to come, Nozel…” Fuegoleon murmured. He picked up the pace, letting their bodily slaps echo through the room. Nozel still felt like he was on the edge of cumming. Fuegoleon moved onto the table so they were in each other’s grasp, lip locking, dick slipping in and out of his quivering ass.  


“I’m going to….!” Nozel whispered. His whole face was red, as was Fuegoleon’s.  


Fuegoleon gave one last burst of quick thudding, a fast spasm that left Nozel curling his toes. His whole body tightened as he felt his cock shooting between their chest. Fuegoleon came too. When he pulled out, he traced the head around the hole, painting it in the clear fluid.  


They both huffed, trying to catch their breaths, not believing what they just did. But their soulful shared gaze was broken by a repeated pounding on the floorboards above them.


	12. Chapter 12

Fuegoleon and Nozel were rushing through the halls, still adjusting their mantles. As they reached the top floor, the heard the strange noise coming from a far room. “What’s going on?” they both heard. They turned around to find Mimosa.  


“Mimosa, we’re just going to investigate a noise. No one should be up here.” Fuegoleon said.  
“Really? I’m sure it’s just some guest.”  
“Then we’ll tell them to go downstairs.”  


But from the sound of the rhythmic creaks in the boards, it was a little more devious that simply guest floating through the castle. Mimosa hung back as they continued through. When they reached the door, Nozel grew a sinister feeling in his stomach. He didn’t bother knocking, instead flinging wide the door.  


What they saw stopped them in their tracks.  


The rhythmic creaks came from Solid being fucked deep. One man under him, one behind and one in front. They could hear Solid’s panting and see the two men inside him, thrusting their cocks back and forth into the same hole, fluid drained out of his ass between each thrust.  


“Mercury Magic: Silver Spears!”  


he men scattered, trying to avoid the spears but they were pierced either way. The man under Solid was pinned and screamed out as the spear struck through his skull. Blood sprung up onto Solid’s skin, making him shriek.  


“Solid,” Nozel rushed to him, “Are you alright?”  


Solid shivered. The foreign blood rolled down his forehead to his mouth and he vomited. Fuegoleon had the whole room shut down with his fire magic, huddling the few men that were not pierce through.  


But the rhythmic creaking didn’t stop. In his haste, Nozel hadn’t even noticed a mustached man on the ground. He was bending over Nico, who was flat on his back. Nico held a bloodied hand to a wound at his side. Little squirts of it pumped up from his mouth, dribbling down his lips with every thrust.  


“Get off him!” Nozel heard Fuegoleon order.  
Arnaud slowed, “Hm? Can’t a father enjoy some quality time with his son?”  
“Disgusting…” Fuegoleon muttered.  


Nozel watched the sight of Arnaud’s simple disobedience. Nico and Nozel’s eyes met and after a second, Nico steered his head away.  


“I said, ‘get off!’” A fiery lion burst alive from flames. It pounced onto the man, who tried to flee. But the lion's weight forced him down into a heap on the floor. Both Nozel and Fuegoleon could smell his clothes catching on fire, burning, turning to black scorches.  


Solid started coughing, and Nozel rubbed his younger brother's back. He removed his mantle and robe to shield Solid with it. And once his brother was safe, he began sauntering to where Nico still laid.  


When Nico saw him coming closer, he tried shuffling up onto his elbows. But Nozel got to him first. Mercury resurfaced around him and shifted into sharp spears.  


“Plant Magic: Magic Cannon Flower!”  


A bright light focused on Nozel for a split second before firing. Nozel dodged it, but the beam caught his sleeve, singing his edges. Both he and Fuegoleon reacted, turning to the door. “Mimosa! You could’ve hit Nozel!” Fuegoleon scolded.  


“That’s who I was trying to hit,” she said.  


“What?” Fuegoleon hollered, confusion mixed with rage. “What is going on here?”  


“Fufufu…” a hand rose to her lips. When her arm shifted, her robe receded, and the two men saw the bulge between her legs. That took them both back. For a moment, Fuegoleon hadn't the foggiest of what it could possibly be. Then, in realization, wondered if it was always there. But he would’ve noticed if she was sporting a package bigger than his own. That’s when she pulled something behind her forward. It was Leopold. Her hand was wrapped in his braid and he was panting.  


“I thought I’d come up here to see how things were going. I was in the middle of playing with Leo when I heard you two coming.”  


“’Playing with…’?” Fuegoleon repeated.  


In Mimosa’s other hand was a bushel of vines, a whip.  


Leopold looked exhausted with his hair disheveled and face flushed. “Don’t underestimate her. She’s not the usual Mimosa!” The two men stepped back. Was this like the Elf invasion? Nico groaned from the floor.  


“Nico!” She cried.  


She went to for him but Fuegoleon moved in her way. “Don’t you dare! I don’t know what you’re planning but you won’t get away with it!”  


She brought Leopold before her, her vine whip hardened into sharp barbs. She brought it to his throat. Fuegoleon tried to eye Leopold. He had no idea how he could be taken so easily. With his power, it should have been easy to defeat her. She’s mainly a healer, with only a handful of offensive attacks.  


Suddenly a rush of Mercury spears sliced through the air, striking her in the chest. She dropped Leopold.  


“Mimosa!” Nico called out.  


Solid, who had managed to get to his feet, kicked him. But having his foot even touch Nico, made the sirens in his head blare. He tried to resist it. Everything was happening so fast. Mimosa was still spinning in the air when Nozel caught movement out of the corner of his eyes. When he glanced over, he caught Solid lowering himself onto Nico.  


“Solid!” He snatched Solid by the hair.  


“Wait, I need it,” he ground his ass into Nico’s crotch, making Nico groan. It was exceedingly slutty to Nozel. Nico smirked at him.  


“It’s…my magic…Curse Magic. You were right, I faked the attack and cursed him. Now he needs me to keep sane.”  


Mercury formed into Nozel's hand like a spear, almost watery until it sharpened into the sharp-edged weapon. "How do I break it?"  


Nico laughed heartily, despite the crimson streaking his gleaming teeth. "You think that I plan on—" Nozel's foot stepped onto his face.  


"I know another method, however..." He raised the spear and slammed it down. Yet when the shiny element reached Nico's throat, it split into beads and splattered the floor. Nozel was stunned, so stunned he stepped off Nico's face.  


"Ha!" The laugh was a shot, loud and its echo tumbled through the room. "Try and hurt me. Who's ever under my magic can't injure me with theirs. Or even by physical force!"  


The gears in Nozel's mind had frozen over. Solid was still bouncing up on Nico's lap pathetically. But for Nozel, he was utterly taken aback. "When did you put me under your magic?" Another useless spear formed in his hand.  


"Tell me, why would you drink wine from the man you accused of assaulting your brother?"  


"Wine? What wi...." he turned back to Fuegoleon, who had gone ashen. And suddenly Nozel was overtaken with embarrassment, thinking of the wine's influence on the debauchery they had acted upon each other.  


Arnaud, who had been laying still on the floor, leaped up like an animal. He dodged the sleeping lion that had bored of him. In that moment, he slid to Nico's side, throwing some sort of cheap explosive at Nozel's feet.  


Nozel flew back. The newfound space gave Arnaud plenty of room to scoop Nico up from under the shoulders. Solid yapped in retaliation, even shooting water at his head.  


But he rolled off bitterly.  


Arnaud lifted Nico to his feet, but Nico could barely stand and instead, leaned on Arnaud for full support. The support was sloppy however, because he was slipping through Arnaud's grasp like a toddler. "Okay, so here's what's going to happen—" Mimosa, still bleeding, slid to his side.  


"—We are all going to take a neat little trip to a place I call the Chateau. Your sister and this one..." he nodded toward Solid, "Are already prepared."  


"No one is going anywhere!" Fuegoleon commanded.  


"Put me down Arnaud..." Nico whimpered. His face was placid and turning whiter and wetter. But Arnaud's grip tightened. He now held Nico's sinking body by an arm slung around his neck.  


Mimosa's mana glowed green, a sign of her magic. She placed a hand at Nico's injured side. "She's going to heal him!" Leopold shouted. Fuegoleon was at his side. Everything was going fast again, and Nozel shot another spear on impulse toward her.  


Arnaud pushed Nico's body into the path, making the spear shatter into droplets. "There's nothing you can do now. You'll succumb to your own lust soon enough. No use fighting us."  


Sweat trickled down Nozel's temple. He couldn't deny that being so close to Nico...was causing strange effects. Possibly Fuegoleon was feeling it too, Nozel couldn't tell from outside his intense scowl.  


Nozel himself felt an urge—just a simple thought—to crawl on his knees to Nico and join Solid's pathetic panting. But he couldn't let anything happen to Solid. But he couldn't do anything to Nico. Only if he'd just die from blood loss already!  


So Nozel squared his shoulders and lowered his jaw. "Take me instead."  


"No, Nozel." Fuegoleon called.  


"Yes." Nozel came closer. If only he could snap Mimosa out of this trance. She was glowering at him with her caramel apple eyes, usually so sweet and sugary. But she would attempt to slice him down if given the opportunity. The only other person without contamination was Leopold and he was groveling at the moment.  


Arnaud smirked, a gold tooth twinkling.  


What Nozel would do to knock it out of his skull. He could. But it wouldn't aid the situation because this man being dead doesn't help kill Nico, who's skin is slowly regaining color.  


Arnaud passed Nico into Mimosa. It startled her enough that her mana flashed for a second but she caught him. Flowers petals littered the floor beneath her as she healed him. Arnaud swaggered over to Nozel with all the confidence of a hunter approaching a trapped bear.  


"I've been waiting to get a chance at you."  
vNozel was taller than him. And his lean frame, delicate facial features, and long hair tumbling over his shoulders made him appear as a foreign model. And Arnaud, the sleazy agent.  


A hand clapped over Nozel's ass. Arnaud was in his space now. His hot breath clouded Nozel's neck. It was disgusting. It was also a test for Nozel, who was resisting eliminating this man immediately.  


The hand squeezed tighter. Then Arnaud's other hand grasped the other cheek.  


"Get your hands off him!" Fuegoleon snapped. But Nozel returned an icy glare to warn him. Arnaud chuckled along. With Nozel's back to Fuegoleon, Arnaud used the opportunity to play with Nozel's ass in his lover's sight. If Nico hadn't told him about the sordid information, then he would never had guessed about the two captains.  


"Hmm, so soft..." He hummed. His index finger lined Nozel's delicate ass crack. He did it slowly, eyeing the Crimson captain who was nearly growling.  


"Mimosa, I..." Nico said, trying to get to his knees. Nico turned to Nozel and his lips turned to a smirk. "Not so tough now huh? But you'll get used to the chateau. Like I did."  


He straightened enough to the point he could walk to Nozel. His half-brother's eyes were razor sharp and unfeeling.  


Slap!  


Hot red streaked across Nozel's cheek. And Nico, who was not fully healed, breathed heavier. The smirk fading when Nozel didn't crumble. "Don't you understand? You're going to be whored out for the rest of your life!" He shot his head back in forced laughter. But Nozel didn't flinch.  


"What's going on!" They all turned to the doorway to find a huffing Noelle in her banquet gown.  


"Noelle!" Solid cried.  


He didn't even have enough shame to cloak himself with Nozel's robes. His penis was in open sight and Noelle's face reddened. But it drained as her eyes scanned the room in slow-motion. Leopold was on the floor, a fire lion coddling him. Fuegoleon was nearby but rearing up to fight.  


Nozel and Nico were facing each other. Glaring at each other, more like. And there was a strange man there too. The same man she met downstairs and his hands were—  


"W-what's going on, Nozel-nii sama?"  
She stepped in, but Fuegoleon reached out a hand. "Stop."  
"Noelle..." Nico eyed her.  


He stepped out from around Nozel. He still clutched his sides, blood staining his hand. Mimosa rushed to him. And as she did, Noelle caugth sight of something jumbling back and force in her bloomers.  


Noelle gasped. "Someone answer me! What is going on!"  


"We are in the midst of battling Nico." Fuegoleon answered. "You must be cautious, it seems he uses some form of magic to infect people."  


"Nico? No!" But Noelle's expression was pliable. Her furrowed brows turning from disbelief to horror.  


Suddenly, Nozel's hand slammed into Nico's elbow in a steely grasp. "Noelle, I and Fuegoleon cannot defeat him." Nico attempted to twist out of his grasp but like a noose, Nozel's other hand seized Nico's neck.  


"Nico!" Mimosa stammered. She tried to rush to his aid but a lion streaked between her and them.  


From her short time in the Black Bulls, Noelle had learned battle strategy and instinctively used the opening to stride into the room. She landed near Fuegoleon, 

"I'm going to need more information. I spoke with Nico, I said we would talk about—"  
"

It's too late for that." Nozel spoke.  


Nico's face was writhing in fear. He turned to her, "Noelle, help me. They've cornered me here to talk but...they, they said they were going to punish me for what I did." He quaked, "I told them that you were going to talk to me about it and they said they didn't care. That I'm just a half-blood and have no business talking to you."  


Noelle moved forward, but Fuegoleon stopped her. "He's lying."  


"No, I'm not! Noelle, you know the way they bully me."  


It was true. They did bully him. Noelle bit her lip. But why would Fuegoleon go along with such a thing? He wasn't even involved and he would never let snobbery prevent him from recognizing someone. But something was off.  


"Mimosa," Noelle called. "What's going on? Why are you with Nico and what's that..." her finger pointed to Mimosa's major package.  


Mimosa looked to Nico then back. "I heard yelling and came in to find Captain Nozel intimidating Nic—"  


"That's a lie!" Leopold cried. "You can't trust her, she attacked me an hour earlier. She's under his spell!"  


"Attacked you?" Noelle asked, aghast.  
"Yes, and she's aiding him in some revenge plot of sorts!"  


When Noelle faced her brothers again, Nozel was looking at her sharply. It was the same look he gave her during the elf invasion when he told her to join him, not as some plucky magic knight, but as his sister. A Silva. It was a serious look, one portraying confidence in her competence.  


Nico stepped closer. "Noelle..."  


But her eyes were also on the strange man whose hands were just wrapped around Nozel's rear end. Those hands were by his sides now. But they had been there in plain sight of anyone. And Nozel didn't resist him, so she knew something was wrong.  


"What is your magic, Nico?" She asked.  
"What? Are you actually listening to them Noelle?"  
"What is your magic? I haven't seen it. And they claim you cast them under some spell."  
"Just...mist magic, like your sister."  
"Where is Nebra?"  


Nico shrugged quickly. But he winced from a pulse of Nozel's grasp. "Yes, where is Nebra?"  


Arnaud chuckled. "She's fine." He said it in the same slimy tone he used when he first met Noelle. This time, Noelle seemed to notice. Arnaud realized his mistake when Nico flashed him a look. "I'm just assuming, she's fine. She probably is."  


Noelle's eyes squinted. "Nico Nii-sama, this is looking very suspicious. Tell me what is happening."  


"Sure," he perked up. "I think that would be a great idea! If only Nozel nii-sama would release me."  


"Don't you dare call me that." Nozel growled.  
Noelle stepped forward. "If you could..."  


Nozel didn't seem too agreeable but he did release him. Nico grinned pleasantly.  


Solid moved too but Nozel formed little mercury bars around him, even creating little ankle bracelets to lock him in place. Nico came closer to Noelle, bringing his arms out as if to hug her.  


Nico frowned when she didn't return the gesture.  


"What is your magic. And what really is happening here. I don't believe that Captain Fuegoleon would harass you. And...and I heard what you said." Her jaw tightened as her eyes turned piercing.  


"Hm?"  
"About the being Nozel nii-sama being whored out."  


Nico paled, becoming silent for a moment. Yet he wrangled his lips into a new shape. "No, I think you misheard."  


"No, I didn't. But I think I did misjudge you."  


"Noelle!" A mercury spear struck beside her ankle. She glanced down to see a purple cloud snaking her feet and leaped back. But Nico reached out for her. He missed.  


"Quick, we can't let her escape!" Arnaud shouted. Nico tried to quench the excitement but Mimosa shot a cannon blast across the room, igniting the room in a hot white flash that Noelle barely dodged. The blue tulle of her gown was seared off completely, revealing her full thigh.  


"Mimosa! Snap out of it!" Noelle whipped out her wand and aimed it straight at her. Then, she realized a better target, so she turned it to Nico. "That cloud was your magic, wasn't it?"  


He was scowling at her like she were some man-hating witch. "I should've known."  


"I...don't know what you're planning but its not too late to stop it." Noelle steadied her wand. She could feel the mana gushing up her core like a geyser. And she didn't wish to release it on her brother.  


Nico wasn't speaking anymore. But his chest was rising slowly, his fist furling and unfurling like claws. Men lay dead all around them and Nozel was just standing there. Yet she knew there was a reason for it. He said he and Fuegoleon couldn't defeat Nico for some reason. She returned her eyes to him.  


"During the banquet, I told you that wouldn't allow you to be bullied or excluded. But I can't do that if I don't know what's going on and right now, it seems you are doing something worthy of exclusion. But—"  


"But what?" Nico burst, laughing. Arnaud wasn't laughing. "Honestly," Nico drew a bloodied hand to his forehead. Crimson smeared his pale hair as he did so. "I'm done with it. Kill them, Mimosa. Then we'll take whose left."  


A flash—streaking blood—Mimosa's screams. Noelle barely processed it through her own. But Nozel's hand was still at shoulder level as Mimosa crumbled. A mercury rod rammed through her body.  


In that split second, Nozel had forced Noelle's hand. She shot a blast of water at Nico's fleeing feet. He skidded on the flow and slid right into a fiery lion. The lion leaped up, fangs at the ready, when another spray of water slammed into the beast hard enough to send it flying into the wall.  


"Solid! Stop!"  


The mercury chains around Solid reshaped into a casket, trapping him inside. Solid's screams were muffled. But the sound hit the air, distracting Noelle even as she tried to keep her gaze on Nico. Fuegoleon went to grab him, and succeeded.  


But he didn't attack him or even curse. Instead, he stood there bearhugging Nico. His long wavy hair cloaked around them, blending with Nico's, like watercolors.  


"...F..finish him Noelle." Fuegoleon panted, like he were in pain. Even his face was reddening. And were those marking around his eyes always smudged? Now that she thought of it, Nozel had strange red streaks on his face too. Nevermind—  


She needed to focus. Could she really strike to kill her brother? "Nico, just give in. We'll figure something out." The words were foreign to her tongue. Saying them, she knew they were untrue.  


With all the bodies...  


Nico only smirked. And his face was completely un-Nico. No longer passive and gentle, he seemed devious. Mean even.  


"Let go of me." He ordered. And Fuegoleon actually did! Noelle couldn't believe it. But when Nico side-stepped him, the shameful truth was exposed. Fuegoleon's hands couldn't hide the boner pressing through his white cotton trousers.  


"Pathetic isn't it? What my magic brings people to."  


"W...what did you do?"  


"It can be tricky. But with a little deception I can make some one crave me to insanity." Nico brazenly reached a hand back and squeezed Fuegoleon's crotch. The grasp weakened the mighty captain to a crumbling mountain. His only defense was putting his big hand on Nico's slender one. "And they cannot hurt the object of their desire. And they'll keep coming back until I release them from it. It was the perfect magic for a whore to manifest." He said bitterly.  


"Release him!" Leopold yelled. He was crouching still but he had gained some of his bearing, all be it, not much. "Noelle, just strike him already."  


"—What?" It was the sudden surprise of her twin tails in the air that caught her attention. A blade sliced through the air for her head. If not for Leopold lunging for her, she would've been struck. His weight was on top of her now and she saw just how bad of a shape he was in.  


Leopold was sweating. Hard. It ran in dewy streams from his forehead. All his makeup was smudged around. She had never had a boy on top of her like this and she didn't miss the indecency of him resting his head on her vuloptuous bosom. He was panting, and she knew that leap took the rest of his energy from him. But as another blade—a kitchen knife—came for them, Leopold was able to thrust them forward a yard or so out of the way.  


Noelle turned away from him to see Nico looking frustrated. But then a new cloud was forming in the room, leaving Noelle's heart pattering. "We have to kill him now. For some reason everyone's lost their minds." Leopold said, hasty. Fire was flickering from his palms. But it kept fizzling out. "Those blasted plants of Mimosa's left all this fire resistant gunk on me. You'll have to wash it off."  


But the white clouds riding the floor fogged her vision. This was it. She held her breath, fearing Nico's magic. But Nico himself looked bewildered. "Good job, Nico!" Arnaud called, slapping Nozel on the ass. Nozel's fist snatched his neck so fast that Noelle thought the loud crack came first.  


Nico gasped out a cry. "Arnaud!"  


"Quick, while he's distracted," Leopold urged. The fog was growing by the second. "Wash this gunk off my hands, that way I can help!" But he didn't seem like he would be able to. Either way, Noelle pointed her wand at his hands and gushed water into them. He rubbed and rubbed but the fluid, which smelled saccarine like chemicals, wouldn't drain away.  


"You're not in top shape anyways," She told him, "I'd have to protect you too."  


He banged his fist into the tile floor, which was barely discernable through the fog. Noelle rolled out from under him, onto her knees. Nico caught the movement and brought a clean blade out before him. The shine of the new blade flashed from the overhead chandeliers, making it almost glow in the fog. He brought it to Fuegoleon's neck. His other hand still squeezed at his crotch.  


'Just fight!' Noelle thought. This magic was too much if it could prevent someone as strong as Fuegoleon from fighting back. A another flash disrupted Noelle's thoughts. No, not a flash—a blur.  


She squeaked as Nozel slid beside her. "Now's not the time to get flustered." He also said something deragatory about his rival but Noelle ignored it. Nico was smirking again but she could see the bead of sweat down his forehead. And she wouldn't let him turn his advantage into a stand off. The fog was heavy as a woolen blanket. But she would use his magic to her advantage.  


Nico's brows furrowed slowly. Then he glanced down to the puddle forming around his feet. In an instant, the puddle erupted into a upward moving waterfall between him and Fuegoleon. A mercury spear shot through the air toward at Fuegoleon's feet. Instinctively, the Crimson Lion's captain leaped back before it landed, putting some feet between him and Nico.  


"Yes! Nozel nii-sam—"  


Nico's blade was clapped right out of the air a second before it struck Noelle in the forehead. "Damn it!" Nico cursed.  


The blade clinked against the ground. A yard away was the object that knocked it away—the same kitchen blade Nico slung earlier. Noelle was confused. She glanced around to find nothing out of the ordinary from what she could see through the fog.  


Something fast-moving ran into her foot. At her feet she found the hilt, then attached blade, of another one of his knives.  


"Noelle, take it!" A feminine voice rang out. Silhouetted figures appeared through the fog.  


"Nebra onee-sama!" Noelle cried. "This is your mist!"  


Nebra didn't reply, instead, just heaved open-mouthed. Her pale skin had purplish bruises and bite marks. All the fight drained from Noelle's throat. "Wha...what ha..."  


"Now's not the time!" Nebra said, "I can't seem to use my magic against him. And...." For the first time, Noelle could see she was nude. All of her clones, much less than usual, were too. Nebra panted hard through her bloodied lip. Her eyes were scanning across the room as if looking for someone.  


Nico's foot moved the slightest inch to the left and Noelle shifted the waterfall around him into a cage. She picked up the knife.  


"Brother Nico...you're caged now. So I'll give you one last chance. Turn yourself in. If you do...I'll make sure that you spend your last days in a prison rather than—"  


"—you think that's better than death?" He laughed. "Do you know what'll happen to me if you toss me in there?" He ran a hand through his downy hair. "I'll just become someone's property. No different than if I just stayed at the chateau!"  


"What chateau?" Her eyes were steady upon him.  
"Haven't you heard? That's the whorehouse I ended up in after your family abandoned me!"  


"You were left in an orphanage, that I know. Whatever happened later is not our doing," Nozel said coldly.  


"Nico, I'm sorry that happened to you." Noelle squared her shoulders, "But that doesn't excuse what you've done. You will surrender and you will serve a prison sentence. I'll do what I can to make it as just as possible. Because we still are—"  


"Skip the sentiment shit." Nico said. "We both know what's going to happen. Or, at least I do. The great thing about all that mist Nebbie onee spread around is that it does a great job of masking mine."  


A sangria plume leaped out of the low-hanging fog like a cougar pouncing. Only feet away, Noelle shot the blade straight through it—through the water fall—through Nico's neck.  


He stumbled back, collapsing into a writhing creature like a bug rattling on its back. The magic-made waterfall collapsed into dead weight, crashing atop him. She heard him gurgling as the mist, his and Nebra's, rolled away.  


Fuegoleon, who was now visible with the magic water and mist tidied away, had a moment of haziness. He dropped to a knee.  


Noelle approached slowly, not wanting to see. But she needed to see. Needed to see the face of the man who had caused all this confusion and destruction. But when she got to him, his green eyes were not a frightening like a goblin's.  


They were pathetic.  


Scared and pleading. He grasped at his neck, bloody handed. The blade jutted out with red squirting. His breathes came out unintelligible. Tears rimmed his eyes, either that or a sweaty mixture. His teeth were stained crimson as his body writhed.  


Everything about it was pathetic. And yet...  


"If we can get a medic—"  
"He won't survive." Fuegoleon groaned.  
Nozel came to her side. "And he shouldn't."  


She gazed down at Nico with solemn eyes. "...you forced my hand."  


He could barely shake his head. But despite everything, she still had some affection for him, as her brother. "Nebra, give me the other knife."  


"What are you going to do...?" Leopold asked. He was still flat on his stomach. Noelle didn't look at him as Nebra slid the knife across the tiles. Now that the fog was gone, she could see that a strange woman was also naked with Nebra.  


Nozel lifted the knife to Noelle, a serious look in his eyes. She took it as Nico gurgled below them. But his pleas were getting quieter. And his thrashing, gentler.  


"You're dying Nico."  


She didn't even need to use the knife, because as they stared into each other's eyes. Nico's thrashing finally ebbed into total stillness.  
In that second, Mimosa made a peep from the floor. The bulge in her pants evaporated into nothing and her eyes went blurry before regaining their usual brightness. 

Nozel even seemed to pop the bubble of bleary-eyedness.  


Something rattled in the distance. It was Solid, still encased in a mercury coffin. Nozel released him at once, allowing Solid's body to roll out. The bundle of energy he emerged with faded the second he was struck with the stench of blood and found the sober eyed magic knights surrounding Nico's body.  


"W...what happened...?" He asked. His eyes focused on the knife still in Noelle's hand.  


"I'll explain it to you later, Solid onii-sama." She said. "But first, let's cancel the banquet."

What arrived in the coming months was a headache of explanations. Who was Nico, where he should be buried. After what happened, even Noelle did not fight for his inclusion in the Silva plot. Although her heart did feel a strange tinge. She had only just met Nico and he died just as quickly like a shooting star.  


As for her other siblings, they talked very little about their ordeal so Noelle never learned the true extent of Nico's deception. Mimosa filled her in a little but even she was mostly unaware, as when the spell lifted, her brain was hazed over in terms of the memories. Leopold had to rest up some days and be inspected by Owen. As it turned out, he was an interesting specimen in terms of studying magical 'cross-pollination.' Without the spell even being cast on him, he had some of the lingering effects of the spell.  


Nozel and Fuegoleon spent the next few months away from each other in order to compose themselves. As well as go about their captain duties. Captain Vangeance was informed—in part—as it was his squad member that was killed. While not informed in total detail, he was able to read between the lines and made no fanfare about the loss outside of what was necessary to keep suspicion to a minimum.  


The chateau was located and connected with sex trafficking, leading to its demolition and arrest of those running it. Noelle was there when it was cleared out. In an office, she found a old photo frame picturing little boy Nico, smiling. He was in front of an orphanage with that mustached man. It must have been the day he was adopted, as that is the custom of this type of photography.  


Nico's smile was so bold and bright. Hopeful. She tore the picture in half, leaving the half with the man inside the office, and the half with Nico in her pocket.


End file.
